Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!
by SilverstartheWaterbender
Summary: Sequel to A Pirate's Life for Me. Four months later, Mary returns to the POTC world. But this time, she is haunted by Jack's betrayal and death. How will she cope? And does Jack still love her? Rated T JackxOC ALL DONE!
1. YES!

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: I told you I'd post this quickly! It helps since school's out. So anyway, you guys ready for the sequel? I can't here you! Much better.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, as much as I want to. I own Mary, Rebecca, Celia, Joey, and Lisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: YES!

"Okay," Mary said thoughtfully. "Joey…would you rather steal a piece of cursed Aztec Gold, or spend the night in Tortuga?"

Joey chuckled. "Hmmm…would I rather turn into a skeleton, or spend the night in a town of whores? I think that choice is obvious!"

Celia slapped him, Anamaria-style. "You perv!"

Mary laughed. They were all holed up in Lisa's room, and playing a game of Would-you-rather, POTC style.

"My turn," Rebecca announced. "Um…Lisa, would you rather get eaten by the Kraken, or…" Rebecca smirked. "…or miss the movie tomorrow?"

Lisa shrieked in terror. "How dare you suggest such evilness, you vile, filthy she-witch!"

"So I take it you'd rather get eaten by the Kraken?"

"Duh!"

Celia blinked. "But wouldn't you miss the movie anyway?"

"…"

Mary cleared her throat. "I think the point we're trying to make is AT WORLD'S END IS GONNA ROCK!"

The group cheered. Mary grinned, but felt a small pang of sorrow in her heart. Today was the four-month anniversary of her sixteenth birthday. More importantly, the day she had been sucked into Curse of the Black Pearl. She'd done everything a POTC fangirl would do in that situation: mess with the character's heads, swordfight, make fun of some of the characters, and kiss their respective character-crush. Mary had tried every night to return, but the medium of her travel – the bracelet of black pearls – hadn't responded.

"Mary," Celia interrupted her thoughts. "Would you rather kiss Norrington or Barbossa?"

"That's not fair! I hate them both!"

Lisa, the resident Norrington fangirl, pouted. "You have to answer!"

Mary sighed and thought. "Seeing as I hate Barbossa's dental work more than either of them, I'll go with Norrington."

Rebecca nodded. "Not a bad answer, but would you rather kiss Jack or –"

"Jack."

"Of course you would, since you're such a – hey, are you okay?"

Mary tried to keep herself from crying. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She had been remembering what kissing Jack really felt like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" Mary begged her bracelet that night. "I can't spend another night like this! How am I supposed to see the movie if I haven't been apart of Dead Man's Chest?"

The bracelet didn't respond. Mary cursed and felt tears come into her eyes. "I miss Jack…I miss him so much." Her eyes closed a half second before the bracelet started glowing.

Mary's eyes snapped open as the tingling started. "YES!" she cheered. "I'M GOING HOME!" As her eyes closed again, she thought she heard a voice: "Child, destiny calls ya again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Sorry that was so short. I'll post the next chapter soon. Read and review, else you'll walk the plank!


	2. Reunion

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 2! I bet you're all looking forward to Mary and Jack's reunion!

**kiri268:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18: **Thanks for reviewing!

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood:** That's okay. I'm guessing that it could be a bit difficult to go to your new school dressed as a pirate, but it's up to you. Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara: **Thanks for reviewing!

**livinlife20: **Thanks for reviewing!

**LexiCad: **You can't possibly be as obsessed as me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Azura Rey: **Yeah, I know. Thanks for reviewing!

**X5-452-54: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Little Miss Vampirate: **Addiction…that's nice of you to say so! Though a bit unhealthy…Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **If you thought that was good, wait till you see the action/comedy/fluffy parts! Thanks for reviewing!

**LilyBilly:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Illandrial: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Manson: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Reunion

**(Mary's POV)**

When I came to, I felt a gentle rocking, felt myself lying in water, and heard the slap of waves on wood. I grinned. "Huzzah! I'm back and ready for DMC!" I looked around. It was the dead of night, I was in my pirate clothes, my fencing sword became real, and I had been lying in a small boat, similar to Anamaria's. Also similar was the fact that it was sinking. "Holy crap! Must every one of these movies have to start this way?"

I looked around for a bucket. What I saw was even better; the boat was heading towards the Black Pearl! I grinned and gave a sharp whistle. "HEY! JACK! GIBBS! IT'S ME, MARY! I'M HERE!"

A few seconds later, I saw a light on the ship, possibly a lantern. "Mary? Is that you, lass?"

"Gibbs?"

"Mary! How did you get down there?"

"I sailed! Um, not to be rude, but can you hurry it up with the rope? My boat's two feet under."

The light disappeared. A moment later, I heard the splash of a rope hitting the water. I dove out of my boat, swam to the rope, and grabbed it. I pulled it slightly and was lifted up onto the Pearl.

I grinned at the crew. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Gibbs took a long drink from his flask. "Mary, lass, you…you disappeared!"

"I know. But now I'm back!"

"No, I mean…you fell from the crow's nest. You were about to hit the deck when you just…vanished!"

I blinked. "Ah…you see, Gibbs, that is the result of a very long and complicated story. To make it simple, I had to go back to my family for a bit. I'll explain everything later." I looked around. "Jack's still in prison?"

Gibbs sighed. "So you've still got that bloody ability, eh?"

I nodded just as a gunshot went off. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has arrived!"

We all peered over the edge of the ship to see Jack rowing towards us. Gibbs smiled at me. "You might want to hide; Jack's in need of a surprise."

I grinned and ducked behind the mast. Three minutes later, Jack climbed aboard and handed the skeletal leg to Gibbs.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs said obviously, tossing aside the leg. I defy him to name one time that things have ever been according to plan.

Jack shrugged. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Cap'n, we have a surprise for ye."

Jack's face lit up. "A surprise? Wonderful! I love surprises! What is it?"

I leapt out from behind the mast. "BOO!"

Jack jumped. It took a second for him to register what he was looking at. "M-mary?"

I saluted. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Jack's mouth opened slightly. A miracle smile lit up his face as he threw his arms around me. "Mary! Oh God, luv, you're back! I thought you vanished!"

I didn't answer. I leaned against Jack's chest, inhaling the familiar smells of rum, seawater, and gunpowder. I really was home. "Jack…"

Gibbs cleared his throat, ruining the moment. We both glared at him, and he winced. "So, you got what you what in for, then?"

"Mm-hm." Jack pulled out the cloth and waved it around. We started to walk away, but were intercepted by the crew.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Cap'n, I think crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Shiny?" I guessed.

"Aye. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," Leech added.

"And the hurricane!" Marty said.

I glared at them. "Why you ungrateful little –" Jack put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him angrily but held back.

"All in all," Gibbs finished, "it seems some of time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"Oxymoron alert!"

Jack thought for a moment. "Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? That perhaps dear ole Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" The crew looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Squawk! Walk the plank!"

Jack pointed his gun at Cotton's parrot. "What did the bird say?!"

"Do not blame the bird," Leech said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Hate to interrupt your mutiny, but if you guys could shut up for like thirty seconds, I'm sure we'd all get out of here happy and unscathed." Everyone looked at me. I smiled sweetly at Jack. "Could you please tell us what you went in for, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "With pleasure, luv." He held up the cloth.

At this point, I'm guessing the monkey was feeling a little ignored. He jumped from his perch, grabbed the cloth, and started racing off. Jack aimed his pistol at him, but he had used his shot already. He pulled a pistol out of a random guy's belt and fired. The monkey screeched and dropped the cloth.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said.

"It does me."

Marty ran to pick up the cloth. "It's a key," he announced.

Jack rushed over. "No! Much more better! It is a _drawing_ of a key." He showed us the cloth.

Jack smiled. "Gentlemen…" He looked at me. "Mary…what do keys do?"

Silence. "Keys…unlock…things?" Leech said finally.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you think?"

Gibbs figured it out first. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable, so were setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No," Jack answered. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Gibbs looked really confused. "So…we're going after this key!"

Jack stared at him. "You're not making any sense at all."

I cleared my throat. I'd actually been working on this for a while. "So…we're going after…both of them?"

"Aha!" Jack said, grinning. "That's me girl, sharp as a whip. Why can't the rest of you be as smart as her?" The rest of the pirates had looks on their faces that said, "WTF is going on here?"

"Any more questions?" Jack asked.

"Sooooo," Marty said slowly, "do we have a heading?"

"Ah, a heading." Jack pulled out his compass. "Set sail…in a general…" He started pointing in random directions. Was it just my imagination, or had he pointed at me a few times? Jack finally settled on left. **(1) **"…that way direction." We all stared at him.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs started to ask.

"Come on, snap to and make sail. You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!"

The crew started to disperse. Gibbs and Marty waved me over. "Have you noticed lately," Marty began, "the captain seems to be acting a bit strange?" I snorted. "– _er_?" Marty amended.

I nodded. "I guess he just has a lot on his mind."

Gibbs wasn't so sure. "Setting sail without knowing his own heading? Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words: what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."

"I certainly hope not," I murmured.

Gibbs and Marty exchanged a smirk. "Is that directed at the first or second part of the sentence?"

I glared at them. "Very funny."

Gibbs smiled. "Come off it, lass; we all saw ye kissing Jack."

I started walking away. "I can't really explain that. All I know is that Jack doesn't love me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Marty asked. "You're cunning, adventurous, smart as a whip…" **(2)**

"And sixteen." I finished. "Wait…sorry, seventeen." I had almost forgotten about the time frame.

Gibbs shook his head. "The Captain don't care about that. He was bloody miserable since you disappeared!"

I was about to further plead my case when I heard Jack say, "Mary! A word, if you please?"

I glared at Gibbs and Marty, who could barely contain themselves. "Shut up."

I strolled over to Jack, who ushered me inside his cabin. Once the door was closed, he said in a half-serious voice, "Now what were you doing getting all cozy with those ungrateful swine when you and I have yet to have a proper reunion?"

I laughed. "Oh, I'm in for it now! Please go easy on me! I'm but a poor defenseless girl!"

Jack laughed. "That's what I missed the most about you, luv: you're sense of humor."

"Oh really?" I flirted. "That's all you missed?"

Jack decided to play along. "Why no. There is something about you that I missed more than that, but I just can't put me finger on it…" He wrapped his arms around me. "Could you jog my memory, luv?"

I smiled and kissed him lustily. It felt good to be home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **That would be his left.

**(2) **Hey, DxS Phreak, do those words look familiar?

Silverstar: I had fun writing this. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Welcome Back, Bootstrap

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 3! I just got like 100 e-mails saying that my readers have put me and my story on their alert lists. You guys are so sweet!

**Nahiti:** Being a Jack fangirl myself, I concur. Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Snuffles-sweeteie: **Glad you like them! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sparrowsvixen: **Although I didn't review, I read all three of your stories and they ROCK! It's so easy to picture Mary or myself in them. Keep up the good work! Thanks for reviewing!

**Manson: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Nadireth: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Myri78: **Yes, a sixteen-year-old kissing someone in his thirties may seem a bit…bleh. But yeah, people like it, and I like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Illandrial: **Sure, you could beta them! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18:** Thanks for reviewing!

**X5-452-54: **Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **I try to make them as good a couple as I can. Thanks for reviewing!

**Little Miss Vampirate: **Thanks for reviewing!

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Miwbastet: **Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara: **They're such flirts. Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **Thanks for reviewing!

**WolfbainKohaku: **Yeah, but people love my stories. I feel rushed sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!

**ImGoodWhenImBad-MizzTorrie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **OF COURSE TOBY'S COMING BACK! Otherwise, the story wouldn't really make sense. Not to mention the fact that he's an important part of the overall plot. Thanks for reviewing!

**Toadette23: **Thanks for reviewing!

**budgiebird12: **Aww, that's so nice of you to say so! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three: Welcome Back, Bootstrap

**(Mary's POV)**

About twenty minutes before sunrise, I walked on deck and leaned against the railing. I knew I should try to sleep, but I was more likely to breathe underwater than sleep. I was back, Jack still loved me, and yet another adventure was on its way!

"_Hold on," _I reminded myself. _"This time you have to deal with Jones, Beckett, and the freaked-out version of Jack. Not to mention Jack and Lizzie…no, no, no! Don't think about that! Jack loves me, and he's not gonna die!"_

But once the images started, they couldn't stop. Jack and Lizzie flirting on the Pearl…Lizzie kissing Jack as she handcuffed him to the mast…Jack smiling as she walked away…the Kraken's tentacles reaching…its mouth open wide…

I felt tears begin to fall. Jack's betrayal…Jack's death…which hurt the most?

"Mary? You all right?"

I turned to see Jack. When he saw my tears, his eyes widened. "Mary, what happened? Did someone say something to you? If they did…" He clutched his pistol.

I sighed. "No, Jack. It's just…I saw something."

"With your ability? What was it?"

I shook my head.

I felt Jack's arms around my waist. "Well whatever it was, we can overcome it, right luv?"

I smiled. "Maybe."

Jack gently kissed me. When we broke apart, he asked, "Better?"

I nodded. "So, why are you here?"

"You don't know?"

I closed my eyes and waved my hands in a mystical, exaggerated motion. "Hmmmm…something to do with rum?"

"Aye. Just getting some more."

I sighed. "Don't you think you've had too much rum?"

"Pirate."

"Point taken."

We trooped down to the crew's quarters. I covered my ears. "With that bloody snoring it's a wonder the Royal Navy isn't swooping down on us right now."

"No argument there. As you were, gents." We continued on to the storage hold. Jack shone his lantern on the place where the rum was kept.

"Ugh!" I groaned. One of the empty holes had bugs crawling all over it.

Jack pulled the lantern away in disgust. He spotted a bottle near the bottom. "Ah." He picked it up, frowned, and tipped it slightly. Sand came pouring out.

I stared at it. "How long has that bottle been down here?" _"Cue Bootstrap in five…four…"_

"Time's run out, Jack."

"_Hm. My timing's off."_

The bottle fell from Jack's hand, crashing into a million pieces. Slowly, Jack walked over to the source of the voice and lifted the lantern. The pale, watery shape of Bootstrap Bill Turner was revealed.

"Bootstrap…Bill Turner?" Jack whispered uncertainly.

Bootstrap raised his head. "You look good, Jack." Water poured out of his mouth and something scuttled across his arm. Jack's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Bootstrap looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Mary Anderson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner."

Bootstrap snorted. "Call me Bootstrap."

Jack finally found his voice. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"I thought not. If it was, there'd be rum." Bootstrap handed Jack a bottle of rum.

Jack looked at me hopefully. I shook my head. "Not a dream." Jack frowned.

"You got the Pearl back, I see," Bootstrap said casually.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way…your son."

"William?" Bootstrap said disbelievingly. "He ended up a pirate after all…"

"Hey, don't worry," I said. "While he is an admittedly good pirate, his sense of honor and morals often get in the way of his work." Bootstrap looked a bit happier. "So, why in the world has your corpse decided to join us for a late-night drink?"

"He sent me," Bootstrap answered. Jack looked as confused as ever. "Davy Jones."

"Oh. So it's you then," Jack said after a moment. "He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"Actually," I told him, "he chose it. Remember, back then, he couldn't die, and he was sent to the bottom of the ocean with a cannon strapped to his boots."

Bootstrap showed as much surprise as an undead guy could have. "How did you know…?"

"You'll get used to it," Jack answered dryly.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." Bootstrap grabbed some sort of crab. "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that…" Bootstrap took a bite out of the crab. I tried not to show my disgust. I don't think it worked.

"They strapped me to a cannon," Bootstrap continued. "I ended up at the bottom of the ocean…the weight of the water crushing down on me…unable to move…unable to die, Jack."

"Now that's a bummer," I said solemnly. "Can't get much worse than that, can it?"

"And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it." Jack handed him the rum bottle.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack agreed.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," Bootstrap reminded him, standing up. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you…thirteen years you've been her captain."

Jack tried to buy some more time. "Technically …"

"Jack," Bootstrap interrupted. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship."

"I revise my earlier statement; that's _much_ worse."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain, so there's really…"

"Jack," I sighed. "I don't think you grasp what Bootstrap's trying to tell you. This is serious, so I think you should act like it!" I didn't mean to sound so rough, but my own fear was overtaking me.

The look in Jack's eyes told me he understood. "I know, luv. All I'm saying is that the only job I'm qualified for is…"

"Then it's the Locker for you!" Bootstrap interrupted. "Jones' terrible Leviathan will find you…and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it!"

Jack was silent for a moment before asking, "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bootstrap stared at him. "I already told you, Jack…you're time is up." He pressed his hand against Jack's. "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears…the Black Spot." Before he left, Bootstrap looked at me. "You best watch yourself," he warned. "Jones is not found of your type."

I blinked. "My type?" Bootstrap looked at me. Suddenly, I remembered Tia's story. "Women," I breathed. Bootstrap nodded. I frowned. "That is so sexist! The guy has a few love issues and he –"

I was interrupted by a frightened noise from Jack. He was staring at his hand in terror. He looked up at me, and then at Bootstrap. But Bootstrap was gone.

"Jack?" I whispered softly.

It was like my voice broke a spell. Jack raced up the stairs. "ON DECK, ALL HANDS! MAKE FAST THE BUNT GASKET! ON DECK! SCURRY! SCURRY! I WANT MOVEMENT! MOVEMENT I WANT MOVEMENT!"

"GET MOVING, YOU DOPES!" I shouted. "NAP TIME'S OVER! LET'S MOVE!"

Jack continued shouting orders as the confused and panicked crew tried to get ready. Jack and I raced up on deck. "KEEP RUNNING!" Jack yelled. "RUN AS IF THE DEVIL HIMSELF AND ITSELF IS UPON US!"

"Which he is," I whispered so Jack couldn't hear. Jack ducked behind the mast.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"AH! Uh…run! Land!" Gibbs and I exchanged a glance as Jack ran behind a barrel. He peered over it and yelped again.

"A port location would be useful!" I told him.

"I didn't say port. I said land. Any land!" The monkey swooped in, grabbed Jack's hat, and tossed it into the ocean.

"NO! NOT THE HAT!" I shouted. Half the crew peered over the edge of the ship. "Jack's hat!" Gibbs gasped. "Bring her about!"

"No, no!" Jack argued. "Leave it!" We all stared at him. That hat, along with the Pearl, was Jack's most prized possession. "Run!" Jack repeated, and darted off.

"Back to your stations, the lot of ye!" Gibbs shouted. He looked at me. "What's wrong with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "He's freaking out!" He rushed over to wear Jack was hiding under the stairs. "Jack?" I asked mildly. "You sure you don't wanna go get the hat?"

"Run," Jack repeated again.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked.

"…Nothing." Jack replied, and ducked inside his cabin.

I looked at Gibbs. "I'll go talk to him." I knocked on the door. No answer. "Jack, it's me. Open up."

Suddenly, the door opened and Jack pulled me inside. He locked the door, and then wrapped his arms around me, whimpering in fear. I could barely believe it; Captain Jack Sparrow had been reduced to a quivering mess!

"Jack," I said softly. "I know you're scared, and I am too…but we can't lose ourselves in front of the crew. What will they think when they see their fearless captain cowering in fear?"

Jack was silent for a moment before answering, "You're right, luv. I'm sorry."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Jack buried his head in my shoulder. I tried comforting him, but whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the Kraken's mouth open wide and heard its roar. I brushed away my tears.

How can I help Jack if I couldn't even help myself?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: And so it begins. R&R!


	4. Creepy Cannibals Part 1

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 4!

**Captain Sparrow-luv: **SAVE THE HAT! Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Caroliine: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Myri78: **I'll go get the stun gun. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Illandrial: **Will do! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18:** Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Little Miss Vampirate: **DIE LIZZIE DIE!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **No one likes Davy Jones. Heh heh…Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **He'll be back when Pintel and Ragetti show up. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: Creepy Cannibals (Part 1)

**(Mary's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I looked around. I had been lying in a chair in Jack's empty cabin. Someone screamed again. What the bloody hell is going on out there?!

I walked outside into complete chaos. The entire crew was moving across the deck, arms up and yelling. I pushed my way through the crowd to find Jack. "Jack, what are you doing!?!?"

Jack pointed at the rigging. "The monkey took my rum!" he whined.

I looked up to see Jack the monkey scampering across the rigging, tail wrapped around a bottle of rum. I laughed. "Oh my God, this is priceless!"

"Glad we could make your day," Gibbs growled. "Now help us with this!"

I laughed again, but before I could degrade myself, the ship wobbled violently and the whole crew, along with the monkey, fell to the deck.

"Squawk! LAND HO!" Cotton's parrot shouted.

"Now you tell us!" I retorted. Cotton smiled meekly from the helm. I peered over the edge of the railing. The ship had run aground on the island of the Pelegostos! I turned back to Jack. "The ship's stuck on the beach!"

"Wonderful!" Jack said happily.

"No, not wonderful! Don't you know where we are?"

Jack was no longer listening; he was ordering the crew ashore. I sighed. He's impossible! One of the many reasons why I love him, but still!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what are we doing here again?" I asked once we were all ashore.

"Um…good question," Jack answered.

I slapped my forehead. I had to save Jack's dignity, and fast! "Uh, wait Jack! Didn't you tell me that you were looking for a place to restock?"

Jack grinned at me. "Why yes, luv, I did tell you that! Which is exactly why we're here!"

Gibbs stepped forward. "All right, you two, what's going on here? You've been acting like you've seen a ghost!" Jack and I exchanged a glance.

"Sh…" Leech whispered. "Do you hear that?"

I strained my ears. Sure enough, I could hear rustling, followed by some muffled screeches. "Oh no," I whispered. "Pelegostos."

"Pele-what?" Jack asked.

"Pelegostos. You know, the natives on this island."

"So what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? THEY'RE CANNIBALS, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

It took a second for that to sink in. "Back to the ship!" Jack yelled, but it was too late. Hundreds of cannibals burst out of the trees and formed a circle around our group, screeching. Suddenly, one of the older cannibals halted and started yelling above the others. When everyone was silent, he pointed to Jack, grinning and waving his hands. The other Pelegostos' eyes widened, and they started bowing to Jack.

Jack grinned. "I like the Pelegostos!"

"Any idea what they were saying?" Gibbs asked.

I turned to him. "I don't speak their language, but I got the general idea. I guess that Jack resembles one of their gods or something."

Jack grinned and waved to the Pelegostos. "Do not be alarmed, my children! I mean you know harm! My servants and I are just here to find some rum!"

"Servants?" Gibbs echoed.

I sighed. "You know Jack; he lives for this kind of stuff. Anyway, Jack's in a really bad position here, because the Pelegostos think he's trapped in a human form. They plan on…releasing him." Everyone stared at me. "THEY'RE GONNA EAT HIM!"

Silence. "I don't like them anymore," Jack said weakly. The natives started jabbering again.

"What do we do now?" Marty whispered.

"Draw your swords, load your guns, and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I shouted. The pirates yelled and raced toward the Pelegostos, weapons drawn. The Pelegostos drew their spears and tranquilizer darts, and the battle began. I managed to disarm two Pelegostos before I caught sight of Jack. He was frantically making "run-away" motions at me.

"There's too many!" I shouted over the noise. "Head for the trees!" I started running, listening for the sounds of the others. I didn't hear them. A dart zoomed over my head. I ran faster.

I guess I went about half a mile before I tripped over a coconut. I hit the ground, face-first. "DAMN THE STUPID COCONUT!" I swore, and then looked around. I was the only one here; the others had been captured.

"Damn," I whispered. What am I supposed to do now? Maybe the Pelegostos would wait to eat Jack, if they had any good will…Will! Of course! All I had to do was wait for him, let myself get captured, and roll around in a giant cage made of bones! Grinning, I started walking back to the Pearl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I waited until sunset, but still no eunuch. What was taking him so long? I sighed and went into Jack's cabin. It was still and quiet, with a single bottle of rum resting on the table.

I stared at it. I hadn't had a chance to sample any rum last time…what harm could one sip do? I cautiously picked up the bottle and took a drink. It tasted delicious, although it made me feel a bit light-headed. Maybe I should get some rest…

My eyes wandered to Jack's bed. Oh no, I'm not sleeping there! I've already crossed the line with the rum! _"Lighten up," _My inner voice told me. _"Jack won't mind. You can just say you were waiting in the cabin and didn't realize you fell asleep. Anyway, you will sleep there at one point, won't you? And you won't be alone, will you?"_

I pushed the rum-and-hormone induced thoughts out of my head, but they came right back in. Well, I have to admit: Jack and I sleeping together would be pretty hot. I shook myself. I can't think like this! Besides, will Jack even love me after Lizzie comes back? I felt my anger build.

My anger made me reckless. I cautiously slipped into Jack's bed. It was warm and comfortable, and the pillow smelled like him. I sighed and fell asleep, almost believing he was there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"JACK! JACK SPARROW! MARY! MARTY! COTTON!"

Will's yells woke me up. Finally! I raced out side. "Took you long enough!"

"Mary?!"

"'Ello, whelp!" I said brightly, putting on a British accent. Even though I'd missed Jack the most, it still felt good to see Will again.

Now if only he could help me save Jack without a fuss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Jack was captured by cannibals?" Will asked me. We were walking through the forest, eyes peeled for Pelegostos.

"If you don't want to go into details, then yeah, Jack was captured by cannibals."

Will was quiet before saying, "You can still see the future?"

I stared at him. "…Sort of. I know what's going on with you, Lizzie, and Beckett, but I can't find the Pelegostos camp or anything."

At this point, Cotton's parrot flew down out of no where. "Ah, a familiar face!" Will said.

"Squawk! Don't eat me!" the parrot answered.

Will blinked. "I'm not going to eat you."

"DON'T EAT ME! NO, DON"T EAT ME! SQUAWK!"

"Okaaaaaay," I said, recognizing the true insult in "birdbrain." "So, like I was saying, if we want to find the camp, we have to let ourselves get captured."

"How do we do that?"

I pointed at Gibbs flask, hanging from a tree. "Follow the black-rope road."

"Gibbs," Will murmured, examining the flask. He then followed the wire attached from it. I followed him, making sure to keep a safe distance away.

Suddenly, a Pelegosto jumped from the bushes. Will took a step backwards, and triggered the trap. He hung from a tree by his foot. Drawing his sword, he shouted at the gathering Pelegostos, "Come on! Let's go! Come on! Who wants it! I could do this all day!"

I stared at him, trying to contain my laughter. "Will, you look like such an idiot! I mean here you are, hanging to a tree upside down, trying to fight off like ten cannibals!" One of the Pelegostos shot him with a tranquilizer gun, and then aimed the staff at me.

My eyes widened. "Um…uh, in the words of Elizabeth Swann…OH, THE HEAT!" I pretended to pass out. After a minute, I felt one of the Pelegostos start to bind my wrists and ankles. Perfect. We were in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once I smelled smoke, I "woke up." Like Will I had been tied to a long stick like a deer.

"Hey, put me down!" I growled. No one paid attention.

After about thirty seconds, we were facing Jack, eyeball make-up and all. "Kali kali ten dah dah!" one of the cannibals shouted…or something like that. Jack opened his eyes and stared at us. Other than a brief flash of fear when he saw that the Pelegostos had captured me, he showed no sign of ever meeting us before, much less battling undead pirates with.

Will moaned and opened his eyes. "Jack? Jack Sparrow!" He laughed. "I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you!"

Jack got up and swaggered over. He gently prodded my shoulder and put his hand on my leg. Again, concern for my safety flashed in his eyes.

"I'm okay, Jack," I whispered. He gave the smallest of nods and went to inspect Will. By the look on Will's face, he was poking him much harder than me.

"Jack, it's me! Will Turner!"

Jack showed no reaction. He walked over to the main cannibal and said, "Ba sei ko?" **(1)**

"Teen dah dah. Eseepis."

"Eseepis," the rest of the tribe echoed.

"Wow, you learned that fast!" I said in awe. "I've been taking French for four years and I _still_ can't speak the language!"

Jack looked at me. Will tried again. "Tell them to let us down!"

Jack ignored him. "Kele lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensy-weensy." He looked at Will again. "Lum say say eunuchy. Snip snip."

"Ohhhhh, eunuchy," the tribe repeated.

I laughed. "_That_ I understood!"

Jack started walking away, and Will spotted the compass. "Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!"

"Yay," I said softly.

Jack paused, thinking. He turned back to the cannibals. "Say say lum yoo shupshup sha smame mame shuku, savvy?"

"I sure don't savvy. What the hell are you saying!?" I asked.

"Maliki liki," Jack finished.

"Maliki liki!"

"Maliki liki!"

"Save me!" Jack whispered.

"We will, _after_ we save ourselves!"

"Jack, what did you tell them?" Will shouted. "No! What about Elizabeth? JAAAAAACK!"

I stared back at Jack. He was staring at me, hurt and fearful. I smiled weakly. This part, at least, I know we'd get out of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **I have no idea how that's spelled, or even what they're saying. I'm just typing what it sounds like.

Silverstar: A nice random moment at the beginning. R&R!


	5. Creepy Cannibals Part 2

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 5! You all remember Toby, right? Well, he's back! Oh, I forget who asked, but POV stands for Point of View.

**Miss Stellar: **Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **That was my favorite part! Thanks for reviewing!

**Caroliine: **We're all abnormal!Thanks for reviewing!

**Sparrowsvixen:** Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**LexiCad: **Lizzie got a bit better in AWE, but she still is so naïve, not to mention repeats the obvious. Thanks for reviewing!

**Illandrial: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18:** Thanks for reviewing!

**X5-452-54: **Yeah, that part was admittedly funny. Thanks for reviewing!

**Little Miss Vampirate: **I really have no idea what they are saying, since the subtitles keep saying "speaking in native language." Thanks for reviewing!

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood: **

**broadwaymbw: **Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara: **That's a good thing, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **I always love to hear people's reactions to my lines. Thanks for reviewing!

**livinlife20: **Thanks for reviewing!

**IloveSuperman1993: **Sorry about the suspense. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**maccus lover: **Thanks for reviewing!

**SilverGhostKitsune: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five: Creepy Cannibals (Part 2)

**(Toby's POV)**

"Will you two shut up!?" I snapped. "You're starting to make me angry." I'd lost track of how long it had been since our escape from prison, but I did know that if we didn't find a port or something soon, blood would certainly be spilt.

Seeing as the full moon had been a few days ago, Pintel and Ragetti's fear of me had lessened. "Well I say it was Divine Providence what escaped us from jail," Ragetti said.

"And I say, it was me being clever," Pintel argued. "Ain't that right poochie?" The dog that had previously held the keys sat up and barked.

"You're both wrong," I sighed. "It was because it was a full moon at that time, and since dogs and wolves are related, I was able to gain his trust and allow him closer so we could get the keys."

Ragetti shook his head. "Well how'd you know it weren't Divine Providence what inspired _you_ to be clever…" He looked at me. "…and caused _you_ to become a werewolf? Anyways, I ain't stealing no ship!"

I sighed. "Ragetti, you're a pirate. Pirates steal things. It's what we do."

"Besides," Pintel added, "it ain't stealing, it's _salvaging_. And since when did you care?"

"Since we're not immortal no more," Ragetti explained. "We gotta take care of our immortal souls!" He tapped the book he was reading.

I stared at it. "I didn't know you could read."

"It's the Bible; you get credit for trying!"

Pintel's eyes widened. "Pretending to read the Bible is a lie! That's a mark against…!" He pointed upwards frantically.

"Since when did _you_ care about _that_?" I asked cynically, while casting a glance upwards myself.

Suddenly, I heard a slight roaring and smelled a lot of moving salt. That's a big wave. Without thinking, I jumped out of the boat, the dog following me.

We made it to shore a few seconds later, just in time to see the boat capsize. I laughed. "I love the fact that being a werewolf enhances my senses!" The dog barked in agreement.

Pintel and Ragetti scrambled ashore. "You could've warned us!" Ragetti whined.

"I know, but this was much more fun."

Pintel ignored me and looked up at the Pearl and laughed. "It's ours for the taking!" I smiled; it felt good to see the boat where I spent ten years of my life.

"Tide's coming in. That should help!" Ragetti agreed. We stared at him. "Weren't you against this plan ten seconds ago?" I asked.

"Salvaging is saving, in a manner of speaking!" Ragetti answered.

"You can say that again!" I laughed.

"There's the truth of it!" Pintel agreed.

Suddenly, I heard a steady drumming. I looked over to a large mountain, perhaps a volcano. We apparently weren't alone.

Ragetti heard the drums, too. "Suppose we better save it as soon as we can, what with our souls in such a vulnerable state and all."

Pintel made an attempt at the sign of the Cross. "Amen to that!"

I turned to him. "You did it wrong."

"What?"

"Never mind."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

"Well, I'll say one thing, the Pelegostos are pretty good at creating perilous situations," I noted. We were trapped in the two cages above the canyon.

"Why would he do this to us?" Will fumed. "If Jack is the chief…"

"He doesn't have a _choice_, Will," I sighed. "He's the chief only as long as he acts like the chief. If he stops acting like a chief, then…" I decided to let Will figure out the rest.

"So he's a captive then, as much as the rest of us," Will murmured.

"Worse, as it turns out," Gibbs broke in. "See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend him to do him the honor of _releasing_ him from his fleshy prison."

I rolled my eyes. "The only reason you know this is because I told you about it." Gibbs smiled apologetically, and then yelped as Cotton bit his hand.

"Cotton says, 'They're going to eat him,'" I told Will.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked slowly.

Gibbs grimaced. "These cages we're in…weren't made till _after_ we got here."

Will pulled his hands back from the cage, and I solemnly removed my hat. "Yet another group of almost-innocent-bystanders falling victim to a bunch of cannibals."

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end…when the drums stop."

We were silent for a minute before I said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here."

"How do we do that?" Marty asked.

"Simple. We swing over to the wall, grab the vines, climb up, and cut the rope."

"How long have you been thinking of that?" Gibbs asked in amazement.

"About a year. Why?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Just wondering."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I DON"T CARE WHAT THE COMMENTARY SAYS!" I shouted once we were swinging. "THIS AIN'T A WALTZ; IT"S BLOODY CIRCUS MUSIC!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Will shouted back.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

After three more swings, we grabbed the vines on the wall. "Put your legs through!" Gibbs ordered. "Start to climb!"

"Come on, men!" Will shouted. "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone!" Leech corrected. "'Bout six will do!"

We all stopped climbing to look at him. Leech's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh, dear."

"HURRY!" Will shouted, and we started again.

"Of course, it'd kill you guys to work together for once," I muttered, but climbed anyway.

Suddenly, Will spotted a cannibal. "Wait! Stop!"

The two cages stopped moving, and their occupants stared up at the bridge. _"Don't let my cage break, don't let my cage break!" _I thought over and over. The weight of one more person could cause it to give.

Leech looked at the others in his cage. "Shhhh!" he whispered, and pointed upwards. Smirking, they started to climb.

"What are they doing?" Marty asked.

"Stop!" Will hissed, waving one arm.

"You idiots are gonna kill yourselves and make life difficult for us, so _please_ _stop moving_!" I snarled. They paid no attention.

Suddenly, Leech accidentally picked up a snake. "SNAKE! AAAAAAH!" The pirates started screaming. In the panic, they let go of the vines and swung backwards. The force snapped the rope in two. Screaming, Leech and his group fell into the canyon.

We exchanged shocked glances. I removed my hat again. "I would normally say 'I told you so,' but that seems to be disrespecting the dead."

Suddenly, we spotted the cannibal staring at us. "MOVE!" Will screamed. We climbed again. "Keep going!" I shouted. "My grandmother can climb faster than you guys! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

After what seemed like forever, we reached the top. "Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will ordered. I grabbed the nearest sharp rock and began cutting the rope. It took five minutes. The Pelegostos sure know their rope.

As though thinking about them made them appear, the Pelegostos came racing through the forest.

"Roll the cage!" Will ordered.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "All that will accomplish is us getting incredibly si – AAAAAAAAAH!" The pirates and Will launched themselves at the cage wall, forcing it to start rolling – fast. Undaunted, the Pelegostos chased after us. Suddenly, the ground fell out from under us as we dropped off the ledge and started rolling out of control.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Someone shouted.

"NOT WITH US IN HERE, YOU'RE NOT!" I replied.

We kept rolling until we rolled up a tree. Thankfully, gravity was still in effect. THUD!

There were collective groans as we tried to settle our stomachs. The Pelegostos screeched. They were catching up.

"How'd they get here so fast?" I moaned. "We just fell down two ledges and rolled across the forest at like ninety miles an hour!"

"Lift the cage!" Will shouted. "Hurry!"

"Come on, lads!" Gibbs added. "Lift it like a lady's skirt!"

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Gibbs smiled apologetically. "Um…well…you don't wear skirts, do ye lass?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh. Well…" The Pelegostos screeched again. I looked at Gibbs. "Let's continue this later."

"Aye."

I put my feet through a hole and lifted up the boney frame. Yelling, we took off once more.

I hope Jack's enjoying himself more than me.

I was starting to get tired when we fell off yet another ledge (who designed this set?!?!). I took a deep breath a second before we plunged into the ice-cold water. The force pushed nearly all the air out of my lungs. Thankfully, the force broke the cage in two. I resurfaced and helped my group pull the cage off ourselves. Looks like we had to swim until we lost the cannibals.

"This way lads!" Gibbs shouted.

"How many more offending comments about women are you going to make?!"

"Sorry, lass."

I submerged once I head something zoom over my head. The Pelegostos were throwing spears and shooting arrows. We swam over to a damp, half-submerged cave. We pressed our backs against the rocks and listened.

Right on cue, the Pelegostos rushed to the edge of the ledge, screeching. They were about to fire when I faintly heard the voice of the little boy who had seen Jack escape. Surprised but happy, we relaxed as the Pelegostos took off in search of their runaway chief.

"Thank you, Jack," I whispered.

We pulled ourselves on to the bank and ran the last half-mile to the beach. The Black Pearl was waiting for us, along with a few guests…

"HAUL LOOSE THE MOORING LINE!" I heard Pintel shout.

"HE'S GOT ME EYE!" Ragetti answered. "HE WON'T GIVE IT BACK!"

"JACK, GIVE RAGETTI BACK HIS EYE RIGHT NOW!"

Wait. Was that…Toby?

"Excellent!" Gibbs shouted. "Our work's half done!"

"We done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back for it!" Pintel cut in.

I rolled my eyes and rushed to the ship…straight into Toby.

"_You_?" he gasped.

"You!" I snarled.

We glared at each other for a moment before Gibbs shouted, "You can continue this later! Get on the ship!"

Toby made a break for it, but I stood my ground. "What about Jack?"

"I won't leave without him!" Will added.

"OI!"

I turned to see Jack rounding the corner and racing for the Pearl. Will grinned. "Wait for it," I said slowly.

The cannibals came into view. "Time to go," Will said brightly, and raced to the ropes.

"Traitor!" I shouted, and ran down the beach.

"MARY, WHERE ARE YE GOING?" Gibbs shouted after me.

"I'M GOING TO RESCUE JACK!"

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER BY NOW!"

I came to a sudden halt as Jack ran up to me. "Jack!"

"Mary!" He put his hands on my shoulders, grinning in relief. The Pelegostos howled, only feet from us. We looked at each other, and then took off, screaming.

"Good doggy!" Jack shouted as we passed the dog.

I made it to the ship first. Frantically, I climbed to the railing. I looked back to see Jack halfway up and the Pelegostos stopping on the beach, wailing in dismay.

Jack looked back at them. "Alas, my children, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost –" An enormous wave cut him off. I laughed, almost falling off the ship. "…Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack climbed the rest of the way up.

I helped him aboard. "Jack…" I whispered, and through my arms around him. That was too close for comfort. Jack returned the hug and kissed me. Once we broke apart, I smiled. "Just another ordinary day in the lives of Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, huh?"

Jack laughed and kissed my forehead. Gibbs rushed over as Pintel and Ragetti put Jack's coat around his shoulders. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

Jack thought for a second. "Yes to the first and yes to the second, but only insofar as to keep in the shallows as much as possible."

"That seems a bit contradictory, Cap'n," Gibbs said, confused.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!"

"Me next," I growled, looking around for a gun. The monkey screeched and dropped Ragetti's eye.

Will made his way over. "Jack. Elizabeth's in danger." _"Again," _I thought. Jack started walking away. Will and I followed, though not for the same purpose.

"Have you considered, keeping a more watchful eye on her, maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up – in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Thankfully, Jack still seemed to be mad about the why-is-the-rum-gone incident.

Will took a random guy's cutlass and pointed it at Jack. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack looked at me. I mouthed, "Tia Dalma." Jack smiled and moved the point of the cutlass to his other shoulder. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

Gibbs smiled nervously. "By need, do you mean a…trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack said, an edge of impatience entering his voice.

"Chill out, Gibbs. She's not all that scary."

Will looked confused, but continued the argument. "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste!"

"William," Jack said. "I shall trade to you the compass, if you will help me to find…this." Jack pulled out the cloth with the key on it.

Will stared at it. "You want me to find this?"

"No," Jack answered. "_You_ want you to find this. Because the finding of this find you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol'…what's-her-face, savvy?"

Will blinked. "Yeah, he wants you to find this," I clarified.

"Ah," Will said, nodding. "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

Jack looked around. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth." Will stared at him for a moment before walking off. Jack smiled at me. "Now…where were we, luv?"

"Actually, Jack," I said slowly, "give me thirty seconds and I'll be back. I have some business to take care of."

Jack pouted. "Fine, but I'll be waiting!"

I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked down the stairs, scanning the deck. I finally spotted Toby looking out to sea. I tapped his shoulder. "Hey."

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, I know we've had…_differences_ in the past…" Toby snorted. "…but I'm battling some personal demons, and your life has completely turned upside-down. **(1) **We have no energy or time to be fighting each other, plus we're on the same side now. So…truce?" I stuck out my hand.

Toby stared at it for a long moment. He smiled and shook it. "Truce."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **Remember, Toby had been with Barbossa's crew since he was three years old, and been cursed for ten years.

Silverstar: I think a nice long chapter did you all good! R&R!


	6. Story Time

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 6!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18:** Thanks for reviewing!

**MrsElleTurner: **Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Little Miss Vampirate: **Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara:** You know Tia had _something _to do with all this. Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **_(in a sing-song voice) _Gibbs is a pervert! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **I'm still debating whether or not to make Toby change to his werewolf form. All the major battles happen in the daytime. Thanks for reviewing!

**maccus lover: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six: Story Time

**(Toby's POV)**

Later that afternoon, the crew sent two longboats down a long, poorly-lit river. Jack, Mary, Marty, Cotton, and a random guy were in the first boat; myself, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti, and Marty were in the second one. Every now and then, I felt like someone was watching me. And not just one person; a large group.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well," Gibbs answered. "If you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones – a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off…" Pintel and Ragetti put their hands to their faces, and even I felt chilled. "…and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness…the Kraken." I caught my breath; the stories I'd heard about the giant squid had always frightened me.

Gibbs, heedless of our frightened glances, continued. "They say the stench of its breath is like…" He shuddered. "Imagine…the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses…if you believe such things," he finished brightly.

"Congratulations," I said to him. "Now I won't be able to sleep…for three years."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked, still curious.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered…bad enough to go visit…her."

Will and I exchanged a glance. "_Her_?"

"Aye," Gibbs whispered.

I looked up at the next boat. Mary was staring back at me, straining to hear what we said. "Mr. Gibbs," I began, "on a lighter note, I'd like to know a bit more about this Mary girl. How did she come to crew the Pearl? Why does she seem to know everything?" Pintel, Ragetti, and Will looked at Gibbs as well.

Gibbs sighed. "Well you see, lads…Mary is loath to tell anyone of her past…not even Jack knows everything."

"Just tell us what you know," I pressed.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. I'll start then with Mary's ability. She can see across time, viewing certain moments of the past, present, and future. No one knows how she knows or where she learned it from."

"Does she ever tell you what she sees?" Will asked.

"No; when pressed, she says that knowing won't help us."

"Strangely, I find that easy to believe," I noted, remembering Mary's distracted, sorrowful looks earlier on the Pearl. She must have seen something, perhaps in the future, that greatly disturbed her. Not sharing it may not help her cause, but t would keep the crew on task. "Do you know how Jack met Mary?"

Gibbs nodded. "A little over a year ago, Mary was down at the docks of Tortuga when two drunkards came up to her. You see, they wanted to have their way with her. Jack, spotting them, knocked one of them out. Mary took care of the other. Soon, it was realized that both Jack and Mary were headed towards the same place."

"Port Royal," Will whispered.

"Aye. The two made an accord; Jack would protect Mary from lusty drunks, and Mary would help Jack reclaim the Pearl. They've been working together since."

I looked back at Mary. Jack was whispering something to her. It was so hard to believe that she was shrouded in such mystery.

I froze as she looked back at us. Her eyes flashed, and Gibbs winced. I noticed the slight breeze was blowing towards her boat; she must have heard us. Her eyes softened and she shrugged as if to say, "Whatever, who cares?," and looked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

I honestly didn't mind that Gibbs told my story. They had to learn sometime, right? But hearing Gibbs' words made me realize how mysterious and otherworldly I sounded. _"Once I know everything about how I came here, and we've rescued Jack," _I promised myself, _"I'll tell Jack everything." _It wouldn't be completely unheard of, seeing what sort of supernatural and crazy stuff we've been through already.

It was getting darker by the time we reached Tia's hut. The pirates climbed out of their boats, Jack at our head. "No worries, mates," he said reassuringly. "Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are…were…have been…before…"

"This is one of those times when the way you treat most females comes back to haunt you." I told him.

Jack blinked. "_Most_?"

I shrugged. "You've been pretty good with me so far." Jack looked happy at that. _"Don't think about Elizabeth…don't think of Jack falling in love with her and leaving me behind…too late."_

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs promised.

"It's me front I'm worried about…"

"I'll keep an eye on that," I said, smiling. "Mind the boat," I told Toby.

"Mind the boat," Toby told Will.

"Mind the boat," Will said to Ragetti, but we were too far away to hear the rest.

Jack opened the door, and Tia looked up from her voodoo. She smiled. "Jack Sparrow."

"Tia Dalma." Jack answered, a hint of wariness in his voice.

Tia stood and made her way over. "I always knew de wind was going ta blow ya back to me one day."

I blinked in surprise as Tia turned to me. Should've seen that coming. "Mary Anderson," she whispered softly. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your heart be filled wit questions, child…questions ya cannot answer. Questions dat tear you apart."

I nodded, looking down. Of course, many of my questions had to do with my Sparrowbeth and Jack's death dilemmas, but there were the questions of, "What am I doing in these movies? How did I get here? Why was I the one?" Not that I was complaining or anything, but I'd be nice to understand everything that's happening for once.

Jack stared at me, eyes filled with concern. I guessed that he had known I was upset about something, but had no idea I was this troubled. He quietly walked over and put an arm around me. Grateful, I leaned against his shoulder.

Tia finally noticed Will. "You…you have a touch of…destiny about you…William Turner."

Will's eyes widened. "You know me?"

"You want to know me," Tia answered seductively.

I shuddered. "That is wrong in _so_ many ways." Toby nodded slightly.

Jack cut in between the two. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He blinked at Tia. "I thought I knew you."

Tia stood her ground. "Not so well as I'd hoped. I thought ya knew ya woman."

Jack looked at me. "I do, but…you see…"

"He doesn't know me as well as he'd like, I'm sure," I clarified. Jack nodded.

Tia shrugged. "Him know ya well enough." Jack stared at her, but consented to agree. "Come." Tia walked back to the table.

"Come," Jack repeated. Will, Toby, and I sat down. Tia smiled and caressed Will. "What service may I do ya?" She looked up at Jack, business-like. "Ya know I demand payment."

"I brought payment!" Jack answered. He whistled and waved his hand. Pintel brought over a cage covered with a cloth. Toby snorted. "This should be good."

"You have no idea," I answered, trying to contain my laughter.

Jack removed the cloth, revealing the monkey. "Look!" He cocked his gun and shot the monkey, who screeched and crouched back against the cage. "An undead monkey! Top that!" He placed the cage in front of Tia.

Tia opened the cage. "No!" Gibbs warned, but it was too late. The monkey went scampering off to the back room, where a pair of boots were lying on what appeared to be a bed. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that," Gibbs moaned.

"The payment is fair," Tia assented.

Toby stood, eyeing the room where the monkey had disappeared. "Those boots…"

I yanked his arm, forcing him back into his seat. "Easy, mate. One scene at a time."

Only Tia seemed to know what I was talking about. Will handed her the cloth. "We're looking for this…and what it goes to."

Tia stared at it. She turned to Jack, who was observing Tia's various knickknacks. "De compass ya bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?"

Jack stared at her. "Maybe. Why?"

Tia sat down, grinning. "Ah…Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?"

I looked down, fuming. I saw my hands clutching the table so hard, my knuckles were turning white. "Damn you, Elizabeth," I whispered so no one could hear. Tia reached past Will and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her smiling empathetically.

Jack looked between us. "Am I missing some sort of inside…voodoo…fortuneteller…female conversation?"

"Yes!" We both snapped at him. I caught my breath. "Sorry, Jack, I just…I really don't feel like talking about it." Jack nodded and squeezed my other shoulder.

Tia took her hand off my shoulder. "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside de chest you seek, don't it?"

"Yes," Toby said impatiently. "But as we said, we don't know the location of either object."

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?!" Pintel asked greedily.

Ragetti nervously glanced at a jar of eyes. "Nothing bad, I hope…?"

Toby stared at him. "With our luck, it could be like a severed head or something." Ragetti whimpered.

Tia leaned forward, in full storyteller mode. "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of that which vex all men." Jack looked up from his pilfering of Tia's stuff and glanced at me, smiling slyly.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia smiled and slid her hand over his. "What indeed?"

"The sea!" Gibbs said confidently.

"Sums!" Pintel corrected.

"Power?" Toby guessed.

"Close," I told him, "but there's something else…"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti tried. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you guys need a hint?" I sighed. They nodded meekly. "There's two of them in the room." The pirates looked around, more confused than ever. "Oh, bloody hell, you guys! This is simple!"

"A woman," Jack finished, sounding a bit bored.

"_Thank_ you!" I muttered.

"A woman," Tia confirmed. "'E fell in love."

"No, no, no, no" Gibbs interrupted. "I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with."

Tia stared at him coldly. "Same story, different versions, and are all true!"

"How can they be all…?" Toby started to ask, but Tia ignored him. "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her, but de pain it caused him was too much ta live with…but not enough ta cause him ta die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Him heart," Tia whispered.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in the chest…could he?" Pintel asked fearfully.

Tia glanced at him. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so…him carve out him heart…lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from the world. The key…he keep wit him at all times."

"And the icing on the cake?" I murmured. "The heart's still beating."

"Hmm," Toby mused. "Severed head…still-beating heart…I was close." He looked suspiciously at Tia. "You seem to know an awful lot about Davy Jones."

Before Tia could answer, Will stood and challenged Jack. "You knew this."

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was…" Will and I rolled our eyes. "…but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass, eh?" He turned to leave.

Tia stood and held out her hand. "Let me see ya hand."

Jack hopefully held out the wrong hand. Tia stared stonily at him. Jack sighed and held out his other hand. I walked over and gently held his other hand. He gave me the smallest of smiles. Tia undid the bandage, revealing the Black Spot.

Gibbs gasped. "The Black Spot!" He brushed off his vest, spun around, and spat.

"The Black Spot!" Pintel and Ragetti echoed, doing the same.

I glared at them. "Oh, shut up, you superstitious muttonheads!" I wasn't really in the best of moods.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know!" Jack added angrily.

Tia walked to the back room, muttering. I ignored the clattering and stared at the boots, willing them to disappear. They didn't.

Tia reemerged holding the jar of dirt. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land wit you." She held out the jar.

Jack took it and stared at it cynically. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

Jack held it out of her reach. "No!"

"Then it helps."

Will turned to Tia. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia smiled, sat down, and held a bunch of crab and lobster claws in her hands. "A touch…of destiny!" She let go of the claws, and they landed in exact position.

I tipped my hat. "Much obliged, Tia." I turned to the others. "Okay, people! All aboard the Davy Jones Crocodile Machine!" They stared at me. "It's an inside joke." The pirates nodded and walked back outside.

I was about to follow when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tia. "Do not fear, child. De future is not always set in stone. Perhaps now, wit your arrival, you can change de outcome of de story."

My eyes widened. "You…know?" Tia only smiled. I blinked twice. "Oh my God, it's so obvious!"

Jack poked his head in. "Mary? You coming, luv?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm…I'm coming." I looked at Tia. With a quick "Bye," I rushed out the door.

Once we were settled into the boat, Jack said, "So what she said earlier was true? About you having a troubled heart or something like that?"

I nodded slowly, feeling a tear come to my eye.

Jack pulled me in closer. "Well, luv, if you ever need help, I'll always be here for you."

"T-thanks, Jack," I whispered, letting the tears fall.

If only he knew what I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: R&R!


	7. Introducing Squidy!

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 7!

**Myri78: **Happy birthday and YAY BOCA! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18:** Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara:** Hard to believe Mary didn't figure it out sooner. Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Good to know! In that case, werewolf Toby will be back soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight226: **Thanks for reviewing!

**livinlife20: **Oops! Thanks for reviewing!

**IloveSuperman1993: **I can't tell you any of that! It would ruin the ending! I will tell you that as soon as AWE comes out on DVD, I'll start that story. Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Cruel Irony: **One can't make a DMC story without planning to make an AWE story. Thanks for reviewing!

**maccus lover: **Actually, that's a line from the blooper reel. Check it out! Thanks for reviewing!

**CaptainSparrow-luv.: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Introducing…Squidy!

**(Mary's POV)**

I shivered with as the wind blew across thee deck of the Pearl. The entire crew was staring out at a rundown ship, broken in two and run aground on the rocks that looked just like the claw locations. "Hey you," I whispered to the waves. "Yeah you, Squidy. Get ready, 'cause here they come."

"That's it?" Toby shouted over the wind. "That's the mystical ship of Davy Jones, feared ruler of the seven seas?"

I said nothing, but smiled at him. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Hopefully, he and Will would take my smile for a 'yes.'

Apparently, they did. "She doesn't look like much," Will said skeptically.

"Neither do you," Jack retorted. "Do not underestimate her."

We looked expectantly at Gibbs. He said nothing, stubborn. I stepped on his foot, and Jack elbowed him. Gibbs yelped. "Sorry!" I said quickly. "It's very slippery on deck! My bad, Gibbs!"

Gibbs frowned at us, but said his line. "Must've run afoul of the reef."

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack asked.

Will and Toby exchanged a glance. "Toby and I row over, search the ship until we find your bloody key."

"What about the fish guys?"

"Huh?"

I sighed. "What if there are people on board who want to make life difficult?"

"Simple," Toby answered. "We cut them into pieces." They started walking towards their longboat.

"I like it," Jack said to me and Gibbs. "Simple, easy to remember!" Gibbs walked away, muttering and shaking his head.

"Your chariot awaits you, Sires!" Ragetti yelled, cackling. Will and Toby climbed down into the boat.

"Oi!" Jack called down. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! It might save your life!"

"Or it will cause a rather unpleasant alternative," I muttered.

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti shouted as the boat moved away.

I turned to Jack. "Jack, I don't like this! So far as I can see, they'll be fine, but what if I'm wrong? What if they really do get hurt?" Tia's words haunted me, and she had a point; now that Toby and I were part of the plot, things could be different from the movie.

"No worries, luv!" Jack shouted back. "You've never been wrong before!"

"Sometimes I wish I could be," I said softly, staring out at the little boat, heedless of Jack's questions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Toby's POV)**

Shivering and soaked to the skin, Will and I climbed aboard the ship. "Dark and stormy nights," I muttered. "Why can't anything of importance happen during a nice sunny day?" Hey, I may be a werewolf, but I enjoy nice weather as much as the next guy.

Will shrugged. "Maybe we can ask Mary once we get back to the Pearl."

We combed the deck, searching for the key. Once it was confirmed that it wasn't there, I jumped to the other half of the deck, dragging Will along with me. Will stared at the gap. "Nice jump. I doubt any man could leap that far."

"Werewolf," I reminded him.

Through the storm, my sharpened hearing easily heard intense muttering and the pulling of rope. Looking around, I spotted a sailor trying to hoist one of the sails – it was too dark to see which. Will and I rushed over. "Sailor," Will said.

His only reaction was to mutter, "Hoisting the jibs, Captain's orders."

"Sailor!" Will said louder.

"Hey!" I shouted, waving my hand in front of his face. He looked at me, shocked. "Stop that," I told him. "The sails won't help you."

"Hoisting the jib. Bring up with a round turn." The metallic scent of blood reached my nostrils. Looking closer, I saw the man's arms were dripping with blood.

"There's no use, you've run aground," Will reasoned.

The man stared at us, a wild look in his eye. "No…beneath us…foul breath…"

CRASH!

I whipped around as something fell onto the deck. I grabbed the lantern and slowly approached it. It looked like a man, crawling onto deck.

"Hey!" Will called to him. "HEY!"

The man stopped crawling and lay still. I rushed over and turned him over. I gasped. His face had been sucked off.

"THAT'S IT; I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" I shouted in terror. The story of the Kraken in my head, I raced to the railing, Will at my heels.

Suddenly, there was a huge roar of water, and an enormous ship broke the surface of the waves. It was encrusted with barnacles, and a giant, gaping crocodile head took the place of the bowsprit.

Will and I climbed up onto the railing to get a closer look. I stared at it, more afraid than I had ever been in my life. "Oh…I'm guessing _that's_ the Flying Dutchman."

"They tricked us," Will whispered.

"And what do you suppose gave that away?!"

Suddenly, there was a mixture of crunching, creaking, and cracking as a score of shapeless monsters rushed towards us, cutlasses drawn. On closer inspection, the monsters looked like a mixture between men and sea creatures. Disgusting.

The fish-men grabbed about half a dozen men from the ship. One of then turned to us. "Down on your marrowbones and pray!" he leered.

Will and I jumped off the railing and drew our cutlasses. I charged at the nearest monster and started slashing at his ribs. The monster blocked every blow, sending a jolt up my arm. This was unreal! I had never lost, and now I was being played with like some novice!

There was a sudden flash of light. Shielding my eyes, I saw Will's sword aflame. He must have lit it with the lantern oil.

Suddenly, I remembered the rule Barbossa had drilled into my head: "Never turn your back to your opponent." I turned around, but the monster slammed something down on to my head. Stars danced in front of my eyes, and I passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I woke up next, Will, myself, and four other men were sitting against the railing. The other four looked as though Judgment Day had come.

"What's going on?" I muttered to Will. He shrugged.

Suddenly, I heard a heavy thumping. I turned lightly to see a man that looked like a hammerhead shark talking to a second figure, its features masked by darkness. "Six men still alive," the shark-man said. "The rest have moved on."

The figure stepped forward, and I sucked in my breath. His skin was a pale green, and his beard was made of tentacles. One of his hands was not a hand at all, but a lobster claw. The thumping I had heard had been from his barnacle-encrusted peg leg against the wood. Worst of all were the figure's eyes. Cold, cruel, and calculating, they looked like you were staring into Hell's fiery depths.

"Davy Jones," I breathed. It had to be.

Jones observed the line of men, and then slowly knelt in front of one. He lit his pipe and smirked at the sailor. "Do you fear death?" Jones asked, his voice layered with a cold accent I didn't recognize. The sailor nodded. "Do you fear that dark abyss?" The sailor nodded once more. "All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished?" He leaned in a bit closer. "I can offer you…an escape."

"Don't listen to him!"

Jones turned to see the man next to the first staring back at him defiantly. The man was holding a rosary in his shaking hand.

Jones straightened and clutched the man's neck in his lobster claw. "Do you not fear death?"

The man's eyes bulged for want of air. "I'll take my chances, sir," he whispered.

Jones smiled at the monster guarding him. "To the depths." In one quick, fluid motion, the monster cut the man's throat and tossed him overboard. I cringed, trying to keep silent.

"Cruel blackguard!" One man hissed.

Jones looked at him. "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" He turned to the rest of us. "I offer you a choice: join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"I will serve," whispered one of the men weakly.

Jones mimicked the man's stuttering, and the crew laughed. He started walking away, but stopped as he reached Will and I. His eyes flashed with rage. "You two are neither dead nor dying! What is your purpose here?"

Will and I exchanged a glance. "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt," Will said in one breath.

Jones raised an eyebrow. "_What_ is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will repeated meekly.

"Sent us to settle his debt," I clarified.

Jones smirked. "Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer!" He stared out over the water to where the Pearl was anchored.

This could not be a simple welcome-to-my-crew thing. The whole lot on the Pearl were about to face the devil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

"Why do you keep breathing like that, luv?" Jack asked, peering through his spyglass.

I paused in my deep breathing. "I'm taking a few more breaths of fresh air before the smell of rotting fish arrives."

Jack smiled and looked back through the spyglass - just as Davy Jones and his crew materialized on board.

The crew screamed as the fish guys held them back. One tried to grab me, but I quickly drew my cutlass and pointed it at him. "One more step and you're sushi!" I threatened. The monster pulled out his own sword.

"Leave her," Jones growled, not taking his eyes off Jack.

"AAAAAH! TALKING SQUID!" I shouted exaggeratedly. Jones gave me a look. I gave him one right back. "What are you looking at?" Jones rolled his eyes and nodded to the fish guy. We flicked my cutlass away and held my arms behind my back.

"Hey! I still need that sword!"

Jones ignored me and turned back to Jack. "You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement!"

Jack took a step back. "Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain," Jones retorted, "but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain _Jack Sparrow?" He did a poor imitation of Jack's swagger.

Suddenly, I noticed my sword a few feet off. I looked at my guard. He and the others were laughing at Jack. In one lightning-fast motion, I yanked my arms out of the fish guy's grasp, grabbed my sword, and launched myself at the nearest threat - Maccus.

I sliced open his shoulder. Maccus howled as seawater poured from the wound. I grimaced in disgust, and aimed for his heart.

I heard more laughter. Looking around, I saw the entire crew had formed a circle around me, swords drawn.

I smiled nervously but kept my sword pointed at Maccus. "Evening, gentlemen…or gentlefish, whatever you are."

Jones shoved through the circle. I pointed my sword at him, and he smirked. "Mary Anderson, do you fear death?"

I did not ask how he knew my name. "Is that a trick question?"

Jones scowled. "It's a simple yes or no answer. _Do you fear death_?"

I looked at the fish guys. "That depends. If I say no, will your fish guys kill me?"

Jones chuckled softly. "What do you think?"

I gulped, but before I could answer, Jack said in a loud voice, "You have my payment: one soul to serve upon your ship. I've even thrown in an extra soul. They're already over there."

Jones gave me one last, agitated glance before glaring at Jack. "One soul is not equal another!"

"Aha!" Jack said, getting ready to talk his way out of this. "So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price." I laughed, and the fish guys tightened their circle.

Jones blinked. "Price?" he echoed.

Jack lowered his voice. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Jones thought for a moment. "One hundred souls," he said finally. "Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate," Jack said, relieved. "Send me back the boys, I'll get started right off." He started walking away, but Maccus blocked his path.

"I keep the boys," Jones bargained. "A good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight more to go."

Jack gaped in mock surprise. "Only one soul each? Come now, Toby Dicey is quite the hand before the mast. Not to mention he's a werewolf. Can you just imagine that sort of power? And have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a _terrific_ soprano…I think they're worth at least four each…maybe three and a half…" An idea came to Jack's head. "And did I happen to mention…Mr. Turner is in love? With a girl. Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would be only half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

Jones had a faraway, sorrowful look in his eyes. "Aw, poor squidy," I crooned.

My voice seemed to snap Jones out of it. He glanced at me, and then at Jack. He had a smirk on his face. "Are you saying that a soul in love is worth more?"

Jack frowned. "Uh…yes?"

Jones smirked. "So with that logic, I'd be allowed to up the bidding on your soul?"

Jack's eyes widened. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." Both pirates glanced at me.

"You know," Jones drawled, "I could make it ninety-_seven_ souls, and take _your_ dearly beloved." He took a step towards me.

I took several steps back. "You can't be serious!"

Jones' smirk grew wider.

Jack rushed between us. "NO! I mean…um…I'll just gather up an extra …"

"I keep the boys, you keep the girl," Jones said, considering Jack's refusal the end of the argument. "Ninety-eight souls. But I wonder, Sparrow…can you live with this? Can you condemn two innocent souls, _friends_, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack pretended to think. "Yep. I'm good with it."

I groaned. "My God, Jack, that is so selfish."

Jack ignored me. "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean…ink?"

Jones grasped Jack's hand, and Jack gasped. "Three days," Jones reminded him, and let go of Jack's hand.

"Three days," the crew echoed and let go of the crew. With that, he and his crew vanished. Jack looked at his hand. The Black Spot was gone.

I took a step forward, but my knees, weak from fear, buckled. I fell to the ground, yelping in pain.

"You all right, luv?" Jack asked, rushing to help me up.

"You mean other than the fact that Jones almost recruited me, two of my friends are stuck on the Dutchman, and the entire Pearl smells like dead fish? Doing great! How about you?"

"Fine," Jack muttered. He looked me a long time, and then hugged me tight. I hugged him back, realizing how close I'd come to never seeing him again.

Jack reluctantly let go. "Er, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye?" Gibbs said in a rather high-pitched voice.

Jack looked at his hand again. "I feel sullied and unusual."

"Yeah, that's called _guilt_," I told him. "You just condemned Will and Toby to serve on Jones' crew for a hundred years!"

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-eight souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

Jack smiled. "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

Gibbs smile, too. "Ah, Tortuga."

"Tortuga," Jack confirmed, wiping off the fish slime on Gibbs' shirt.

I smiled. "Hooray for loopholes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Oooh, conflict! The next chapter brings back Lizzie, and the Elizabeth x Jack x Mary drama shall begin. R&R!


	8. Two People I Hate in the Same Town

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 8!

**Myri78: **You'll see soon enough. Happy birthday! Thanks for reviewing!

**kiri268:** Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara:** SCARY SQUID THING! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **I know! The beard plays piano…it freaks me out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight226: **Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Illandrial:** Ditto. Thanks for reviewing!

**X5-452-54: **Thanks for reviewing!

**CaptainSparrow-luv.: **Sorry, but I have enough trouble trying to fix in two characters.Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **Not me, that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Eight: Two People I Hate in the Same Town

**(Mary's POV)**

Later that night, Jack, Gibbs, and I were stationed in the Faithful Bride, "recruiting" members to our crew. Actually, that's not entirely accurate – Gibbs was recruiting, Jack was trying to fix his compass, and I was observing from a corner, on the grounds that if the men knew a girl helped crew the ship, they would be reluctant to join. I tried to make myself invisible, but they apparently saw me anyway; the line was very short. Sexist pigs.

I sighed and sat down beside Jack. He smiled at me briefly, before turning back to his compass.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked.

The man smiled apologetically. "Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." I snorted. His hair was all white, and he walked with a large cane.

"You'll do," Gibbs consented. "Make your mark. Next!" I turned to Jack. He closed his compass, shook it, and opened it again.

"My wife ran off with my dog," the next man said, "and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect!" I called from my seat. Gibbs agreed.

"I know what I want, I know what I want!" Jack muttered. I smiled sympathetically at him.

The interviews continued. "Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you."

"I know what I want!" Jack opened the compass and gave an exasperated sigh. I stared at the compass, praying it would point in only one direction – and not towards Elizabeth.

"Next!"

The final man grinned like a little kid. "Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seven seas…forever."

"Another picture-perfect entry!" I said, smiling.

"Sooner than you think," Gibbs said, smiling. "Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much," the man said, grin growing wider.

Once he walked away, Jack asked, "How we going?"

"Including those four?" Gibbs asked. We nodded. "That gives us…_four_."

I winced. "I think I can safely say…we're doomed."

Jack looked at me. "Don't say that, luv!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say you're doomed. What I'm saying is that if we don't find some more men fast, the whole crew will turn into pre-heated fish sticks."

"Nonsense!" Jack argued. He put his arm around me. "I'd never even dream of letting you go."

I ignored images of Elizabeth and smiled. I glanced down at the open compass. I caught my breath. For the briefest instant, it had been pointing at me!

Light-headed, I looked up to see my old buddy Norrington in line. I grinned and stood.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked, not recognizing him.

Norrington looked at him coldly. "My story…It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

Jack, finally recognizing the voice, closed his compass and started sneaking off. He gestured frantically for me to follow. I shook my head and whispered, "I'll have some fun with ole Jimmy first." Jack frowned but snuck off anyway.

As Norrington took a swig of rum, Gibbs finally recognized him. "Commodore?"

Norrington's face clouded. "No, not anymore. Weren't you listening?!" He leaned in closer, his voice deathly quiet. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord," Gibbs whispered. "You didn't try to sail through it?" Norrington didn't answer. He didn't have to.

I stepped up beside a stunned Gibbs. "James Norrington," I said, looking him up and down. "It's been a while. I'd say I'm glad to see you, but I pride myself in being one of the more _honest_ pirates in this tavern."

Norrington's face became, if possible, even angrier. "Mary Anderson," he hissed, putting a hand on his cutlass. "You and Jack Sparrow cost me everything."

I shook my head. "Don't you go blaming us, Jimmy. If I recall correctly, you resigned. You chose to give up."

Norrington was silent for a long moment. He didn't ask how I knew so much, and I didn't explain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack grab a plant and try to walk away, hiding behind it. Finally, he asked stiffly, "So do I make your crew or not?"

Gibbs and I exchanged a glance. I cleared my throat. "Well…"

"You haven't said where you're going," Norrington interrupted. "Somewhere nice?!" He tipped the table over, sending Gibbs sprawling. I leapt over the table and pulled my sword out. "Easy, Jimmy, I don't want to hurt you." Actually, I did. A lot. But he didn't need to know that.

Norrington looked around the tavern, and the music stopped. "So am I _worthy_ to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He pointed his pistol at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack slowly lowered the plant. He tried moving his head to the other side of a pole next to him. Norrington moved his pistol. Jack moved back to his original position. So did Norrington.

"You're hired," Jack said finally.

Norrington smirked. "Sorry…old habits and all that."

Two of our newest crewmates grabbed on to Norrington's arms. "Easy, sailor!" "That's our captain you're threatening!"

One of the sailors pointed the arm with the pistol up at the ceiling. The gun fired, and the shot bounced off a chandelier and shattered a guys rum glass. I laughed, and the man tossed another glass at me. I ducked, and the glass broke against the wall. Within seconds, the band was playing, and the entire tavern was up in a full out bar brawl.

"Sweet!" I laughed. "Tortuga in all it's glory!"

Jack put the plant back in its pot. "Time to go!"

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

We maneuvered around bar patrons and quickly made our way upstairs, Jack trying on hats all the way. Through the chaos, I saw Elizabeth make her entrance and join the fight. I halted, seething.

"Let's go, lass!" Gibbs shouted, shoving me forward. I jumped and continued moving, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach.

Jack grabbed a hat off someone's head and tried it on. "Thanks, mate," he said. He gave the man a friendly push, sending him falling down the stairs.

"The hat's too small!" I called over the din.

He frowned and turned to see a group of men about to throw another man off the balcony. He stepped in front of the group, put the hat on the unlucky man's head, and stepped aside. "Carry on." They did.

Jack turned to me. "Would you believe this is one of their quieter nights?"

I peered over the balcony. "Yup."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Toby's POV)**

The sound of an organ was background for the work of the damned. I threw myself at my work with wild abandon, clenching my teeth. I can't believe Jack traded us to Jones! I was just starting to like him, too…

Will and I pulled on the rope that was raising a cannon onto the upper deck. I didn't know why it was need there, and I didn't want to.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" the bosun called from the helm.

Will looked up and raced to the upper deck. Strangely, another sailor – this one more man than fish – did the same. Strange, he looked sort of familiar…

I shook my head and continued working. Suddenly, the cannon dropped at an alarming rate, sending us sprawling.

I groaned. "Wonderful job, Will," I muttered, rubbing my head. "I never thought the way to secure the mast tackle would be to let go of it."

"Haul that weevil to his feet!" the bosun shouted.

I stood, ran up the stairs and helped Will up. The other sailor was gaping at him, shaking his head in shock. Two monsters grabbed Will and held him against the side of the mast (facing it).

The bosun came over, holding a whip. "Five lashes will remind you to stay on 'em!" He raised the whip.

"No!" the other sailor shouted, grabbing the bosun's arm.

The bosun smirked at him. "Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment!"

"I'll take it all." Wait…could it be?

"Will you, now?" I jumped as Jones came out of nowhere. He stood before the sailor. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

The man hesitated. "My son…he's my son."

Will stared at him over his shoulder, eyes wide. Of course! This was Bootstrap Bill Turner, the man Barbossa sent to the depths for standing up for Jack! I hadn't recognized because I hadn't seen him in eleven years.

Jones stared at the two Turners and laughed. "What fortuitous circumstance be this?" he said, smirking. He took the whip from the bosun. "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He held out the whip to Bootstrap.

Bootstrap looked at the whip. He looked at Jones. "No. No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner!" Jones replied. "Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bosun's hand or your own." I took a step back in horror. In truth, I considered Will a friend now.

Bootstrap stole a glance at Will. "No…"

"Bosun!" Jones called.

"No!" Bootstrap objected. He took the whip and slowly walked towards Will. I took another step back.

The monster's ripped Will's shirt, leaving his back vulnerable to the whiplash. Bootstrap hesitated for the longest moment, but snapped the whip onto Will's back. Will gave a loud grunt of pain. I winced. What was with my emotions lately? Had removing the curse removed the greater part of my stoniness?

Eyes wide, Bootstrap commenced with the punishment. Once finished, the monsters tossed him over the balcony to the lower deck. Bootstrap and I rushed down the steps to him.

"You had it easy, boy!" one of the pirates called down. I looked up and bared my teeth at him. I snarled, wolf-like. The monster shrank back.

"Will," Bootstrap whispered.

"I don't need your help!" Will snapped, standing shakily.

I smiled weakly at Bootstrap. "Nice to see you again, Bootstrap. Remember me?"

Bootstrap frowned for a second, and then smiled. "Toby…you've grown. You look so different than when I saw you last."

"Thank you…you too."

Bootstrap snorted and looked me up and down. "I'm glad the curse was lifted. Every man should know a free life…at least for a while." He turned to Will, who was leaning against the rigging. "The bosun prides himself with cleaving flesh from bone with every swing!"

Will stared at him. "So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?"

Bootstrap nodded, looking hurt. "Yes."

"He was trying to ease the pain, Will," I explained. Will just looked at us, surprised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A little bit later, the three of us were walking below deck, catching up. "One hundred years before the mast," Bootstrap said regretfully, "losing who you were, bit by bit, until you end up…end up like poor Wyvern here." He gestured at what looked like a sailor carved into the ship, the figure sticking out of the wall slightly.

I cringed. "And I thought I'd been part of the worst curse in existence. Apparently I was wrong."

Bootstrap nodded. "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"Toby and I've sworn no oath," Will told him.

"We were tricked on here," I added, a flash of anger blinding me momentarily.

Bootstrap looked hopeful. "Then you must get away."

"We can't," I told him. "We're here to look for something. We might as well get our job done."

Will held out the cloth and showed it to Bootstrap. "The key," he explained.

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking. I turned to the source of the noise and gasped. Wyvern had slightly pulled himself away from the wall! "The Dead Man's Chest!" he gasped, his voice no more than a whisper.

Will and I looked at each other, shocked. "What do you know of this?" Will whispered to Wyvern.

Wyvern leaned back slightly. "Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart…no, don't stab the heart!" he corrected himself. "The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there'll be no one to have the key!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" I exclaimed. "So Jones has the key?" Wyvern's eyes widened as he realized what he said. He leaned back against the wall. I tried again. "Where's the key?"

"Hidden," he answered.

"Where is the chest?" Will asked.

"Hidden." Wyvern closed his eyes and became part of the ship once more.

I stared at Will. "Was that supposed to help?"

"Yes."

"Did it?"

Will smiled. "Yes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

Ten minutes later, we met our crew at the dock. I stared fixedly at the ground, hoping Elizabeth would somehow miss us.

Jack looked at me, worried. "You seem awfully quiet, luv."

I blinked. "So?"

Jack gave me a look. "With you, that always means something's troubling you. Please tell me what's wrong this time?"

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, I heard the voice I'd dreaded the whole night to hear. "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack looked back, not recognizing Lizzie. "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love," Lizzie told him. Norrington staggered behind her.

Jack threw me a disgusted glance. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first love is the sea. My only other would happen to be standing right next to me." I grinned, feeling my heart soar.

Lizzie looked surprised, but clarified. "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Norrington leaned over the railing on the dock and vomited. I had no choice but to look at Elizabeth.

Jack turned and looked at her. "Elizabeth," he breathed. "Hide the rum," he ordered Gibbs.

I rolled my eyes and gave Elizabeth a hard, fixed smile. "Hello, Elizabeth. How are you?"

Lizzie sighed. "I've been better. And you?"

I gritted my teeth, trying to remain civil. Thankfully, it worked. "Same."

Jack finally cut short our reunion. "You know, those clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have _no_ dress in my cabin."

I looked at him. "You change your mind quickly, don't you?" I expected to feel angry at Jack, but I didn't – my voice, like my heart, was hollow and defeated.

Jack gaped at me, shocked at what we both were doing. I fixed him with that same empty stare and started walking back down the pier.

"Mary?" Jack called, his voice sounding panicked. "Mary, come back! I was only kidding, luv! Really!"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Were you, Jack? Were you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes! I was!" I looked at him for a long moment before walking back to him. He tried putting his arm around me, but I stepped back, leaving him looking hurt. I sighed. I could forgive him this time, as Lizzie wasn't playing along. I stepped forward again and slowly held his hand. I gave him the smallest of smiles. He smiled back, looking greatly relieved.

Lizzie cleared her throat, impatient. "I know Will came to find you, Jack. Where is he?"

Jack and I exchanged a glance. "Who?"

Lizzie stared at me. "_Will Turner_?"

"Oh, that Will!" I said. "Funny story about that…"

Jack smiled weakly at her. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but…through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable…" He glanced at me, and I nodded. "…series of circumstances that have absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with me…" I snorted. "…poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew.

"Toby as well," I added. "You know, the werewolf."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth echoed. We nodded.

Norrington stopped vomiting and looked up at us. "Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Unless you know any other Davy Jones," I said to him.

Jack looked him over. "You look bloody awful, mate. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Jack retorted lamely.

"It's true," I added.

"Jack, Mary," Lizzie interrupted. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Lizzie gave Jack a long look. "All I want is to find Will."

I could practically see the proverbial wheels in Jack's head turning at top speed. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want _most_?"

Lizzie nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Don't worry," I told her. "This time, it'll work. Trust me." Lizzie looked at me, and then nodded again. I blinked. That bitch actually trusts me!

"Because I would think," Jack continued, "that you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Lizzie asked skeptically.

"As a matter of fact, we do," I told her.

"How?"

"Well," Jack began, "there is a chest…"

"Oh, dear," Norrington groaned.

I glared at him. "Norrington, _SHUT UP_!" He stared at me in shock. So did everyone else. I'd never lost it this much before. But then again, I'd never been this angry before.

Jack gave me a last, deeply concerned look before continuing. "A chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel and Ragetti came up to us, staggering under the weight of a large box. "What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel said in a spooky voice. Ragetti alternately contracted and flexed his fingers, making thumping sounds.

"And whoever possesses that chest," Jack went on, "possesses the leverage to command Jones whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grave fate."

"You make it sound so simple," I grumbled. Jack leapt back, expecting another outburst. I rolled my eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "This sounding pretty good so far?"

"You don't actually believe them, do you?" Norrington asked Lizzie.

I put a hand on my cutlass. "What did I just tell you to do?" I said in an icily calm voice. Norrington took a step back but looked expectantly at Lizzie.

She hesitated, but asked, "How would we find it?"

Jack smiled and pulled out his compass. "With this. My compass…is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of 'broken?'" Norrington asked cynically.

I glared at him. Suddenly, I had an idea that may hinder Lizzie's cause. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Compass, please." Jack handed me the compass. I opened it and held it out in front of me. All eyes were on it. Sure enough, the compass needle pointed straight at Jack.

"Thank you," I said, handing back his compass. Jack, mouth open, looked behind him, and then looked at me. A smile appeared on his face, and he took a step toward me. "Mary…"

"The compass," I interrupted, "points at whatever the holder wants most in the world. Elizabeth, it was already established that what you want most is to find Will, which means you want to find the object that assures Will's safe return. Therefore, when you hold it, the compass will point at the chest."

"Are you telling the truth?" Lizzie whispered as Norrington vomited again.

"Yup."

"Every word, luv. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" He pressed the compass against her palm.

"To save Will," Lizzie finished.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones."

I sighed. "We already established this _twice_, Jack. Weren't you paying attention?"

Jack looked at me, that distracted look in his eye once more. "No…I was a bit…preoccupied." He looked at me, then at the compass. Me, compass. Finally, he shook his head, snapped open the compass, and backed away quickly.

I peered over Lizzie's shoulder at the reading. "Northeast," I reported.

Jack peered at the compass reading. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called.

Gibbs rushed over. "Cap'n."

"We have our heading."

"It's about time," I laughed, uplifted by the prospect of the open sea.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!"

"Miss Swann," Jack nodded, gesturing at the gangplank.

Elizabeth nodded and boarded the ship. Norrington started to follow, but Pintel handed him a goat. "Welcome to the crew, former commodore." Staggering under the goat, Norrington boarded the Pearl.

I was about to follow when Jack put his hands on my shoulders. "Mary," he whispered hoarsely. "The compass…did you…did you r-really…?"

I smiled, butterflies in my stomach. "The compass never lies, Jack," I murmured. I leaned in closer. "And neither do I." I smiled and walked onto the Pearl.

"'Scuse me, Mary," Gibbs said, rushing back down the plank. I leaned over the railing to see Jack slumped against a box, a wide smile on his face.

Gibbs helped him to his face. "Jack, what happened? What's wrong?"

Jack looked at him, still grinning. "Nothing, Gibbs. Nothing at all is wrong."

Gibbs blinked. "Are you sure?"

Jack sighed. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" I caught my breath.

"Who? Elizabeth?"

_That_ got Jack's attention. He glowered at Gibbs. "No, not Elizabeth, you ninny!"

Gibbs looked confused, and then looked up at the ship. Our eyes locked. Gibbs smiled, shaking his head. "Good God, lass, what did you do to him?"

I smiled slyly. "Nothing, Gibbs. Absolutely nothing. Nighty-night." Waving, I walked away from the railing, grinning.

Tia's words about changing the plot came back to me. _"I just might pull this off!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverstar: Phew, that was long! Aw, nice moment between Mary and Jack. So, with a lovestruck Jack and a short-tempered Mary, how long can the crew keep their sanity? Who knows? R&R!

**Revised 10/28/07**


	9. Risks and Lies

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 9! More drama in here. Over 100 reviews…you guys are the best!

**Myri78: **Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara:** I think pretty much everyone hates Elizabeth now…and if they don't they will after reading these next couple chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Yeah, he so didn't deserve that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight226: **Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **You know it.Thanks for reviewing!

**X5-452-54: **I'll bet that scared people! Glad you're so exited about my story. Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **Thanks for reviewing!

**ImGoodWhenImBad-MizzTorrie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**RopedMeASparrow: **Thanks! You have no clue how hard that is. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cruel Irony: **Thanks for reviewing!

**IloveSuperman1993: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Feng Yue: **Read your story. IT'S COOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nadireth: **You don't think Elizabeth dying is positive? Thanks for reviewing!

**maccus lover: **You can thank Wolfen-Ways for that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Snuffles-Sweetie: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine: Risks and Lies

**(Toby's POV)**

"What are they doing?" Will whispered to me. The storm had abated, and we were watching the crew play a game.

"Liar's Dice," I muttered back. "Each player keeps 5 dice under their cup. They guess a certain quantity of a number on the die, and they guess based on everyone's dice, not just your own. The game keeps going until someone calls the guesser a liar, hence the name. Everyone then removes their cups. If the guesser is right, he wins. If he's wrong, everyone else wins. Make sense?"

Will nodded, though he still looked a bit uncertain.

"I wager…ten years," the shark-man, Maccus, told the other two.

"I'll match ten years," the bosun countered.

"Agreed," the last one nodded, and the game began.

Bootstrap wandered over. "Wondering how it's played?"

We shook our heads. "I've seen this a few times on the Pearl."

"It's a game of deception," Will added. "But your bet includes all the dice, not just your own." He paused. "What are they wagering?"

"Oh, the only thing we have," Bootstrap said bitterly. "Years of service."

Will was silent for a moment longer before asking me, "Did you ever play Liar's Dice?"

I smiled slyly. "The best on the Pearl, not counting Barbossa. Why?"

Will answered with another question. "So any crew member can be challenged?"

"Aye, anyone." Bootstrap told him.

Suddenly, I got what Will was going with this. "Will, no. No! I'm not that good, and I'm sure he's…"

"I challenge Davy Jones," Will interrupted, sounding very dramatic.

Everyone stared at him, and the organ stopped. He's got really good hearing. I heard the thud of Jones' peg leg as he walked down the steps. "I accept, mate," he told Will, smirking.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the crew's foul odor, before adding, "I'm in, too."

Will nodded, but Jones looked skeptical. "You're looking quite confident, aren't you, Mr. Dicey?"

I smiled coolly. "I've never lost."

Jones matched my smile. "Neither have I."

Two monsters brought over a piece of wood and placed it on a barrel. Will and I took our seats around the barrel, reaching for the dice and cups.

"The stakes?" Jones asked.

"My soul," Will answered. "An eternity of servitude."

I felt my old fearlessness returning with the game. "Same here."

"No!" Bootstrap breathed. I didn't look at him.

Jones smiled. He liked those odds. "Against?"

Will and I looked at each other, smiling. Will handed me the folded-up cloth. I unfolded it and showed it to Jones. "Does this look familiar?"

For the first time, Jones looked uncertain. "How do you know of the key?"

I smiled. "That's not part of the game. Now, if you win, you get our souls and keep the key. If you lose, we get our freedom and the key. Pretty high stakes. Sound fair?"

Jones hesitated.

"You can still walk away," Will reminded.

"Though your reputation might suffer for it, _Captain_," I added smoothly.

Jones growled and sat down. "The key?" I reminded.

One of Jones' tentacles pulled out the black, rusty-looking key from the recesses of Jones' beard. Nasty.

I glanced at Will. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

Jones put the key back in his beard. Silent, we put our dice in our cups, shook them, and slammed them down on the table.

I looked up as a fourth cup was put down. "What's this?" Jones snapped.

"I'm in, matching their wager," Bootstrap announced.

"No!" Will protested. "Don't do this!"

"You're not a part of this, Bootstrap," I told him.

"The die is cast," Bootstrap answered simply. He was right; once the game started, it had to be finished. "I bid three twos," Bootstrap bet. "Toby?"

I thought for a moment. "Four twos," I guessed, bluffing. No one called me a liar. For the moment, I was safe.

"It's your bid, Captain," Bootstrap said to Jones. Jones smiled. "Four fours."

Will looked down briefly. "Four fives."

"Six threes."

My turn again. I peered at my dice. I had three threes, a two and a six. "Seven threes."

Jones looked at his dice. "Seven fives." The crew chuckled expectantly.

I saw Will and Bootstrap look at their dice. "Eight fives," Will said, sounding certain.

I didn't look at him. Eight fives was a very high and unlikely bid. It sounded like Jones would call Will a liar.

Jones chuckled and looked at Will and me. "Welcome to the crew, lads."

But before he could call out "liar," Bootstrap said loudly, "Twelve fives."

I glanced at him. That was just impossible, even with four players.

"Twelve fives," he said again. "Call me a liar, or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Jones asked rhetorically. I let out the breath I had been holding. The game was over. Will and I were safe.

Jones removed Bootstrap's cup. No fives. Since there were none under mine either, Bootstrap had just been bluffing. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship." He looked at us. "Master Turner, Master Dicey, feel free to go ashore…the very next time we make port!" The crew laughed. We'd be stuck here for ten years.

Once they'd all left, I growled, "That was pointless. We lost more than we gained."

"Fool," Will muttered to his father. "Why did you do that?"

Bootstrap looked at him sadly. "I couldn't let you lose. Either of you."

I shook my head. "An appreciative gesture, but now _you've_ lost!"

Will shook his head. "It was never about winning or losing."

I blinked. "Will, that's the point of the…" Suddenly, I spotted the cloth. "The key," I murmured.

"You just wanted to know where it was," Bootstrap realized. Will nodded.

I sighed. "That would've been nice to know _before_ we started playing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once everyone was asleep, we put our plan into action. Will and I watched Bootstrap walk over to the helm. "Captain says I'm to relieve you," he said to the monster.

The monster stared at him. "Captain's orders," Bootstrap said firmly. The monster shrugged and walked off.

Bootstrap nodded at us, and we climbed onto the upper deck. Will would go in and get the key. I would stand guard. If I saw anyone coming, I'd whistle a song Mary taught me yesterday. "A Pirate's Life for Me," or whatever.

Will quietly stepped into Jones cabin, and I leaned against the wall. Everything went okay for a minute, but then Maccus headed towards me. Trying to remember the tune, I started whistling.

"Up a bit late, aren't you boy?" Maccus leered.

I stopped whistling and smirked. "I get a bit restless around this time, especially at night."

Maccus nodded, tensed. It's seemed as though the whole crew knew of my werewolf status. As Maccus walked off, I looked up at the sky. Through the heavy cloud cover, a waning three-quarter moon appeared for a split second. It was nowhere near the next full moon.

Chuckling, I looked through the open cabin door. Will had pressed himself against the wall, barely breathing. I nodded at him, and he crept back over to Jones, asleep at his organ.

About thirty seconds later, I heard a sharp note from the organ. I froze, not daring to look. Straining my ears, I heard a soft melody, like that of a music box. It was so sad, but so beautiful. For some reason, I thought of Mary, haunted by her own visions.

Before the melody ended, Will reappeared, holding the key. I sighed in relief. "Make a little more noise, why don't you?"

We returned to Bootstrap, who was lowering a longboat into the water. He handed us my sword and pistol. It was all he had time to recover. Besides, Will's burnt sword wouldn't be of much use. "Here," he said to Will. "Take this, too." He held out a knife.

"Now get yourself to land, and stay there," he told us.

"We can't," I replied. "We need to get this key to Jack." No matter how undeserving he was.

Will looked at his father sadly. Bootstrap smiled. "It was always in my blood to die at sea, but it was not a fate I ever wanted for you."

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either," Will said bitterly.

"Aye," Bootstrap nodded. "I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted."

"The sea lures many a good man," I said simply.

"You two owe me nothing. Now go."

"They'll know you helped us," Will said slowly.

Bootstrap chuckled darkly. "What more can they do to me?" He had a grim point.

Will paused. He held up the knife. "I take this with a promise: I'll find a way to sever Jones hold on you, and not rest until his blade pierces his heart."

I put a hand on the knife. "Me too. It hurts to see an old shipmate end up like this."

"We will not abandon you," Will finished. "We promise." I nodded. Without another word, we slipped into the longboat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked. He, Jack, Lizzie, and I were looking at the Letters of Marque that would "free" Jack.

"Yes," Lizzie confirmed. "They're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Jack stuck out his tongue, and I clutched my throat, pretending to choke. "I don't know why they give him that important title. He's a royal bastard, him and his company."

"You've met?" Lizzie asked me.

"Not yet. But I don't have to; he's been charging ships to make port, taxing his goods too high, trying to kill off all pirates, interrupted your wedding…need I continue?" I decided not to mention the whole domination thing. I think Lizzie saw my point anyway.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs murmured.

"Would you have?" I asked. He shrugged. Jack made an exasperated noise.

"Beckett wants the compass," Gibbs went on. "Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack murmured. "He wants the chest."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, he did mention a chest."

I groaned. "Honestly, was that man born with the desire to complicate things?"

Elizabeth blinked. "I don't understand. Why…?"

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea," Gibbs said ominously.

"Beckett will command Jones to do whatever he wants," I clarified. "Like, oh, I don't know…rid the ocean of pirates!"

"A truly discomforting notion, luv," Jack said. Whether it was directed at me or Lizzie, I couldn't tell.

"And _bad_," Gibbs added. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate!"

"Yes, we figured," I told him.

Gibbs looked up. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" He ordered the crew.

My mind shoved aside all premonitions of Beckett and focused on the matter at hand: Jack and Lizzie. One of their flirting moments was coming up, and although I didn't want to be present for it, perhaps I can allow Jack to be thinking of me during it.

I leaned against the railing, groaning. "Mary, you all right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I told him, trying to make this look good. "I just…I'm a bit queasy, is all."

"Maybe you should lie down," Lizzie suggested.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. That's a pretty good idea, though. Jack, may I, if I'm not needed?"

Jack nodded, stepping aside. "Might get worse if you didn't." I noted his worried glance.

"Thanks, Jack," I whispered, kissing his cheek. With a nod to Lizzie, I made my way to the threshold leading to the stairs. When no one was watching, I ducked behind a large barrel. I was able to see and hear everything that Jack and Lizzie said.

"Might I enquire as to how I came by these?" Jack asked, innocently enough.

"Persuasion," Lizzie answered simply.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not." An image of Elizabeth in her wedding dress, holding a gun to Beckett's head, popped into my mind. I snorted. Luckily, I wasn't heard.

Jack pretended to look confused. "Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." Jack read a bit of the Letters of Marque. "'Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." I saw Norrington look up from his work, intrigued.

"As if I could be bought for such a low price," Jack said scornfully, starting to walk off.

Lizzie intercepted him. "Jack, the Letters, give them back."

"No. _Persuade_ me."

I'd heard enough." Muttering darkly, I staggered down to the crew's quarters. I crawled onto my hammock, really feeling sick. I felt tears forming in my eyes. How…how can they do this? I thought…

I sat up, reviewing the scenes. I can't just sit here; I have to get that compass! I raced up the stairs, almost running over Norrington. "You were eavesdropping on them," he accused coolly.

I gave him a look. "So were you."

"Touché."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." We shook hands. I glanced over at Lizzie. She was pulling out the compass. With a quick nod to Norrington, I rushed over to her.

"Hey, Lizzie," I said, feigning cheerfulness.

She looked up. "Hello, Mary. Feeling better?"

"You could say that. What're doing with the compass?"

Elizabeth opened it. "Just making sure we're on…" She broke off.

With a heavy heart, I looked at the needle. It was pointing straight at Jack.

I thought I had prepared myself for this, but I felt as though something was being drained from my body. I tried saying something, but my throat was too dry. I looked at Lizzie, feeling the empty stare on my face.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Mary, I…it's not…I'm not…"

I gave her a long look, and then started walking off. "Mary, wait! I'm just looking for the truth!"

I turned around. "The truth?"

Lizzie nodded. "I want to know how Will came to be on the Flying Dutchman."

I gave her a long look. "I'm sorry Lizzie, but I can't tell you that."

"Mary, please, it's not my fault!" she begged.

"I know," I said simply. I knew Lizzie was right. It wasn't her fault…yet. No, this time, it was someone else's fault.

I looked up at Jack. He noticed me and waved. "It's not you," I whispered. "He was the one who flirted with you. He's the one I see in my visions. He's the one…who's cheating on me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverstar: I HATE ELIZABETH! ….That is all. R&R!


	10. No Calm Before the Storm

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 10!

**Myri78: **I really don't hold anything against Keira either. The least Jack could do is_ try_. Thanks for reviewing!

**spirochick39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**kiri268: **Thanks for reviewing!

**X5-452-58: **Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Thanks for reviewing!

**SparrowsVixen:** Doesn't everyone? Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight226: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **Could be a problem. Thanks for reviewing!

**ImGoodWhenImBad-MizzTorrie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**CaptainSparrow-luv.: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Nadireth: **I see what you mean. Thanks for reviewing!

**maccus lover: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Snuffles-Sweetie: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten: No Calm Before the Storm

**(Toby's POV)**

The next morning, Will and I found ourselves aboard the Edinburgh Trader (a merchant ship), blankets draped around our shoulders and clutching hot drinks.

Captain Bellamy looked at us, puzzled. "Strange thing to come across a longboat so far out in open water."

I smiled weakly. "Shipwreck."

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can," Will said urgently. "As fast as you can."

"And what are we running from?" Bellamy asked.

"You don't wanna know," I muttered.

Suddenly, Will spied the bursar eyeing a dress lying forlornly on a chair. "That dress," Will whispered, walking over to it. "Where did you get it?"

Bellamy blinked. "It was found aboard the ship. "The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate."

"That's foolish," Will murmured absentmindedly, fingering the dress.

"Oh, yes," the quartermaster agreed. "Exceedingly foolish." He and the bursar looked at the captain sheepishly.

"It brought good fortune," the bursar pointed out. "The spirit told us, 'Pull in at Tortuga,' and we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course," Bellamy added.

_Bibles_? "That's ironic," I chuckled.

Will remained focused on the dress. "I imagine…some of your crew may have jumped ship there?"

Bellamy frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Will was spared answering by a sailor coming below deck. "Captain, a ship's been spotted."

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any."

"Pirates," Bellamy muttered.

Will and I exchanged a glance. "Or worse." Will started to go above deck, but I stopped him. "Dress?" I mouthed once the others were gone.

Will smiled slightly. "Elizabeth's wedding dress," he whispered.

I smirked and raised my drink. "Congratulations."

We trooped up on deck. Will climbed up the rigging to the topsail, and I leaned out over the railing. The Dutchman was clearly visible. "It's the Flying Dutchman!" I heard Will yell.

Suddenly, the ship came to a halt. I nearly fell overboard, so strong was the jolt. Will grabbed the rigging just in time before he fell from the topsail. I saw him dangle above the ship.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" I growled.

"Mother Carey's chickens," the bursar moaned. "What happened?"

"Must've hit a reef," the quartermaster answered.

I peered down over the railing. I didn't like the way the water was frothing and bubbling.

Neither did Bellamy. "Free the rudder! Hard to port, then hard to starboard!"

"Free the rudder!"

"Hard to port!"

Suddenly, an enormous tentacle whipped out of the water. It snatched up Bellamy and flailed him through the air. Oh God, no… "IT'S THE KRAKEN!" I shouted.

The men screamed. The whole deck was a flurry of movement as they readied the cannons and retrieved axes and spears. I pulled out my pistol, cocked it, and aimed out to sea.

I spotted the tentacles, a score of them, creeping up across the starboard side. I aimed and fired at one. For a moment, it recoiled, and I heard the Kraken growl. Then the tentacle, along with the rest, started creeping faster.

The bursar held up the "haunted" dress. "Here it is! Take it! Take it!" The Kraken was uninterested.

I grabbed an ax and started chopping at one of the tentacles. It didn't seem to do any good. One of the tentacles whipped right toward me, and I called upon my werewolf senses. I jumped over it, ricocheted off the mast, and landed on my feet.

Suddenly, one of the tentacles crashed through the mast Will was on. I looked up to see him jump to the next mast, hitting the sail. As he went down, he pulled out his knife, slashing the sail and slowing the fall. Just before he fell off the sail, he grabbed on to a rope.

I turned my attention back to the battle. We were losing…bad. I kept firing at the Kraken until I ran out of shots. No good.

Suddenly, two tentacles, larger than the rest, loomed over the ship. They were meaning to drag us below! Not stopping to think, I dove off the Edinburgh Trader just as the tentacles came down. As I hit the water, I swore I could hear an organ.

The water was cold and biting, and I closed my eyes at the shock. Once I opened them, I saw the open mouth of the Kraken. Mouth open in a soundless scream of – I admit it – fear, I swam frantically for the surface.

My head broke the surface a moment later. Coughing and sputtering, I stared back at the Trader. She was being dragged below, the screams of panicked and dying men apparent.

Suddenly, there was a splash, followed by more coughing. I turned to see Will swimming up beside me. Neither of us said a word; how could we? I gestured towards the quickly approaching Dutchman. Will nodded, and we swam towards it.

After a few minutes, we were right under the figurehead. Will climbed into the gaping crocodile mouth, and then held out his hand to me. I took it and climbed on. We were onboard, and could hear every word on deck.

Will nodded at me to stay put, and he started climbing to the deck. "The boys aren't here," I heard Maccus say. "They must have been claimed by the sea."

"I _am_ the sea." Definitely Jones. "You need time alone with your thoughts," he said, most likely to Bootstrap, poor man. "Brig!"

"What of the survivors?" Someone asked.

Pause. "There are no survivors." I winced at the thud and splash that followed.

Will rejoined me as Jones said, "The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay!" _"I don't doubt that,"_ I thought.

"'First?'" I heard a monster echo.

Jones' voice was menacing. "Who sent those thieving charlatans onto my ship? Who told them of the key?" Pause. "Jack Sparrow."

I looked at Will and sighed somewhat happily. We had a ride to the chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

I leaned over the railing, feeling I might be sick. All day, the thoughts of Jack's unfaithfulness swam around in my head, and now the time for the second Sparrowbeth moment had almost arrived.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jack walking toward me, rum in hand. I stopped him with a glance. I looked at Lizzie, then at him, shook my head sadly, and climbed to the helm.

I stared back at Jack. He just seemed to be making the connection that I had seen him flirting with Lizzie. His mouth dropped, and he frantically shook his head.

I shrugged and mouthed, "What am I supposed to believe?"

That seemed to drain all the fight from Jack. His head drooped, and I thought I saw a tear. Of course, it had probably been my imagination, because a moment later he swaggered over to where Lizzie was sitting on the helm steps.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," he said to her, the slightest hint of sadness in his voice.

My hands tightened on the railing. "Tremendous intuitive sense, my ass," I growled bitterly. It works on her, but not me?

"I just thought I'd be married by now," Lizzie answered sadly. "I'm so ready to be married." Jack handed her the rum bottle, which she drank gratefully. I looked out to sea, but I could tell Jack was looking at me. He didn't seem to realize I could hear, or that I knew everything he said.

"You know," Jack began. He cleared his throat. "Lizzie, I am captain of a ship, and being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a marr-i-age…right here…right on this deck…right…_now_."

A soft gasp issued from my lips, and a few tears stubbornly fell. My hand muscles trembled from clutching the railing so hard.

Lizzie handed him back his bottle and stood. "No, thank you." She started walking away.

Jack followed her, as did my eyes. "Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you…_us_." Another soft gasp and a few more tears. I frantically wiped my eyes, wishing for the hollow emptiness I had previously experienced.

Elizabeth snorted. "Oh, except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center…and personal hygiene." Hey, that's what happens at sea! You think I'm not dying for a nice hot shower?

Jack sniffed himself before continuing. "Trifles. You will come over to my side. I know it." Oh, God, please stop, stop it! I was hyperventilating now, I just knew it.

"You seem very certain."

"One word, luv: _curiosity_. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Oooooooh, low blow, even for her.

Jack froze. "My compass works fine."

"Because you and I _are_ alike," Lizzie answered for him. "And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it…to do the right thing."

"I love those moments! I like to wave at them as they passed by!" Under normal circumstances, I might have laughed.

"You'll have the chance to do something…something courageous," Lizzie continued. "And when you do, you'll discover something." Jack looked at her, confused. "That you're a good man."

Jack smiled. "All evidence to the contrary."

"Oh, I have faith in you," Lizzie told him. I had my hand on my cutlass, but whether I would use it on Lizzie, Jack, or myself was not yet known. "Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

"Curiosity," Lizzie replied, leaning closer. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know…what it tastes like."

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack whispered lustily. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for a miracle.

"But," Lizzie said, leaning even closer, "seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me or Mary into a position that would compromise our honor." Their mouths were almost touching now.

That was it. I could take it no more. As Jack looked down at the reappeared Black Spot, I raced down the stairs, truly sobbing now.

"Lass, what happened?" I heard Gibbs shout. "What's the matter?"

I didn't answer, but felt blindly for the threshold below deck through my tears.

I suddenly felt hands on my arms. "Mary, what's wrong?" It was Jack. He sounded worried, which only fueled my anger.

I pulled away from him, fists clenched. "I trusted you, Jack," I hissed. "But you…you _lied_ to me!"

"Luv…"

"_Don't call me that_!"

I turned toward the door and ran down the steps, crying harder than ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Gibbs' POV)**

I watched in shock as Mary tore down the steps. Jack made to run after her, but a few men held him back. Lord preserve them!

"Mr. Gibbs," I heard Jack choke out.

I went over to him. "Aye, Cap'n?" My voice was tight.

Jack looked at me, but I doubt he actually saw me. "She hates me." Tears formed in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I think hate is rather a _strong_ word…"

Jack moaned like a dying man and clutched the railing for support. "What's wrong with me, Gibbs? Why can't I…?" He sank to the deck. I looked over at Elizabeth. She looked as shocked and guilty as Jack did, though much quieter.

I looked around at the crew. "Well, don't just stand there! All of ye, get back to work!" The men scattered.

I turned my gaze to Elizabeth. "That goes for you too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Mr. Gibbs, I…I wasn't…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "I'm not the one who ye should be apologizing to." Elizabeth nodded and slowly walked away.

I hauled Jack to his feet. "Easy, Jack."

"I didn't know," he whispered, quivering. "I didn't know she could hear…I thought she…"

I shook him slightly. He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Gibbs. I suppose you didn't see…?"

I shook my head. "No. Why do you think Mary's upset?"

"Just now," Jack murmured. "I was…so attracted to Elizabeth…we were about to…I almost…I was _flirting_ with her, Gibbs!"

I nodded. "Aye, that sounds about right."

"This must have been it," Jack went on. "Mary's been distracted the whole voyage. She said she saw something in the future…this was it."

"Jack," I said calmly. "Did you purposefully mean to hurt Mary?"

Jack shook his head frantically. "No!"

"Do you love Elizabeth?"

"I wouldn't say _love_…"

"But you are attracted to her?"

"…Yes."

I gave him a long look. "Do you love Mary?"

Jack looked back at me, eyes filled with sorrow. He said nothing.

"Well?"

Jack muttered something.

"I couldn't hear."

"Yes!" Jack said suddenly. "I love her!" I nodded. Truth be told, I thought Mary was a better match for him than Elizabeth.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps. I turned to see Jack staggering towards his cabin. "I need rum," I heard him mutter.

I pulled him back. "You need to go talk to Mary. Tell her what you told me."

Jack shook his head. "Are you mad? She'll never listen to me! Can't you hear?" He dragged me to the top of the stairs. Sure enough, Mary's sobs could be heard clearly.

I sighed. "Well, someone has to…" I stopped. Jack was looking at me hopefully. I shook my head firmly. "No, no, no. You're the one who needs to…"

"Please, Gibbs?" Jack begged. "She likes you! She'll listen to you! And I'll talk to her right afterwards!"

I hated seeing the captain in such a horrible state, so I had to agree. Silently, we crept down below. Jack quickly ducked into a shadowy corner, and I looked over at Mary. She was laying face-down on her hammock, crying bitterly. I felt me heart wrench. The poor lass. I looked over at Jack. His lips were moving silently, and a tear fell down his cheek.

I cautiously stepped forward, casting a look back at the corner. Jack couldn't be seen. I cleared my throat. "Er…lass?"

Mary's head shot up. Her face was pale, and her eyes were red-rimmed. "What do you want, Gibbs?" she whispered sullenly.

I walked over to her and sat on the hammock next to hers. "Well Mary, I just…wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"I don't feel like talking."

"Are you sure?"

Mary was silent. Suddenly, a fresh wave of sobs overtook her. "H-how could he d-do this to me, Gibbs? I thought he c-cared about me!"

I placed a hand on her back, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe her. "He does care about you, lass! More than that, he loves you!"

Her eyes flashed. "He's got a poor way of showing it!" Her head drooped. "I thought Jack understood…when I was holding the compass, it was pointing straight at him…I love him, Gibbs."

I heard a noise from the corner. I quickly cleared my throat, hoping Mary didn't realize Jack was back there. Apparently, she didn't. She smiled weakly. "Uh, sorry. This is probably making you uncomfortable."

I smiled. "No, lass, keep going. I'm here for you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Gibbs." She paused. "You don't think I…_overreacted_, do you?"

I thought a moment. "Well, lass, I'd say no. But remember, Jack's gone with many a woman, and rarely was faithful."

Mary looked down. "I know. But I thought…maybe this time…"

"BUGGER IT ALL! I'M NOT STANDING IN THAT CORNER ANY MORE!"

We both jumped. I turned to see Jack racing over to us…or rather, to Mary. I looked at Mary. Her eyes widened, and then quickly narrowed. "What, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Mary, I'm so….so sorry. I just don't know what's going on. Ever since I got the…the…"

"Black Spot?" Mary guessed. I smiled; her voice sounded a bit kinder, though she still looked angry.

Jack and I cringed at the phrase. Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up, will you?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry, luv. But really, what I'm trying to say is…is…I…"

"Jack," Mary interrupted sadly. "Don't. Whatever you're about to say…how can I trust you?"

Jack didn't seem to think of that. He paused, and then grinned. "Wait right there." He raced up the steps.

"You know," I told Mary. "He really does love you."

Mary sighed. "He seems to love Elizabeth more." I had no comeback for that.

A moment later, Jack came running back down the steps. He had his compass in hand. I groaned. "Jack, that compass isn't…"

"Shh," Jack hissed. He turned to Mary. "Luv, I care about you more than any other girl I've met. Here's the proof." Without another word, he opened the compass.

I looked at the reading. The needle was quivering slightly, but there was no mistaking it. It was pointing straight at Mary. I heard a soft noise, sort of like a bird. Mary was staring down at the compass reading, eyes wide.

Jack smiled at her. "Mary, I think now you can trust me when I say…" He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Mary looked up, tears in her eyes. "Jack…I love you, too."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Mr. Gibbs," he said distractedly. "You may want to leave."

I chuckled. "Aye, Cap'n." Without another word, I made for the stairs, praising the Lord that all was well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Mary's POV)**

Jack and I silently watched Gibbs leave. Jack put his arms around me and drew me close. "So, luv…can you forgive me?"

I smiled. Of course, I was still mad, but Jack could prove that he did care about me. "I guess I can give you another chance."

Jack smiled and kissed me. This kiss felt wonderful, better than our first. I sighed, deepening the kiss. After a moment, we broke apart, and I leaned against Jack's chest.

Jack sighed softly, kissing my neck. "Bloody hell, I missed that."

"Me too," I murmured. We leaned in to kiss again…

"LAND HO!"

I jumped. "Damn you, Pintel! I'm gonna tear your head off and feed it to the sharks!"

Jack looked towards the steps, fear once more in his eyes. "I want my jar of dirt," he said meekly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Yay Gibbs! The mastermind behind it all…sort of. OK, so now that Mary and Jack are back together, all they have to do now is fight off Jones' crew. And of course, Toby and Will are going to come back. R&R!


	11. Island of the Freaky Fish People

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 11! I just realized how out of character Gibbs sounded last chapter. Sorry!

**X5-452-58: **Yeah, this chapter has pretty much everything. Thanks for reviewing!

**GigglesforJohnnyDepp: **Yeah, but it had a happy ending. Thanks for reviewing!

**hikishianara:** Yeah, this chapter kind of upset me, too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways:** Yeah. Everyone else should give him a bit more credit. Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight226: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **Mary's so lucky…Thanks for reviewing!

**ImGoodWhenImBad-MizzTorrie: **Well, some of the pain might be taken away, since she knows Jack loves her.

**maccus lover: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cruel Irony: **Thanks for reviewing!

**LilyBilly: **Nobody really pays any attention to Gibbs. Thanks for reviewing!

**Affectionate-Sinner: **Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Feng Yue: **No, no lemon…I'm terrible at those. But I may imply things later on…maybe. Love your story! Thanks for reviewing!

**SilverGhostKitsune: **I just love that jar. Since there weren't any parley jokes, we needed to a new form of entertainment. That was it! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven: Island of the Freaky Fish People

**(Mary's POV)**

Minutes later, Jack, Lizzie, Norrington, Pintel, Ragetti, and I were in a boat bound for Isla Cruces. Lizzie kept looking at me sadly. "Mary, I'm so…"

I held up my hand and smiled. "It's okay, Lizzie. You were trying to convince Jack that he's a good man. And admittedly, you could have done something a lot worse." Lizzie looked happier at that. Beside me, Jack shifted his jar of dirt slightly so he could put an arm around me.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. All too soon, things would get much, _much_ worse.

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel complained to his partner.

"You're pulling too slow," Ragetti shot back. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Jack looked at them, cringing. They didn't look at him.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en anyways. I always heard it said Kray-ken." Jack cringed again. I put my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand over mine, giving me a small smile.

"What, with a long _a_?" Ragetti said skeptically.

"Uh-huh."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. "Krock-en is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that." Lizzie and Norrington exchanged a glance.

Pintel glared at him. "Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken." Jack's fingers on my hand tightened.

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants!"

"Guys!" I interrupted. They stared at me. "It's pronounced Krack-en. _Krack_. You know…" I picked up an extra oar with my free hand. "…like the sound I get when I smash this oar against your head!"

Pintel and Ragetti whimpered and kept rowing. Lizzie giggled, Norrington snorted, and Jack squeezed my hand.

After a bit, we landed on the shore. Jack tossed his coat into the boat. Norrington and I grabbed shovels. "Guard the boat, mind the tide," Jack ordered. "Don't touch my dirt."

We walked what must have been half the length of the island before I started recognizing the terrain. "Hey guys," I called. "I think it might be over here."

Lizzie opened the compass, and then caught her breath. I tried looking at it, but she snapped it shut. I sighed; it had been pointing at Jack again.

"This doesn't work," Lizzie said to Jack, sitting down. "And certainly doesn't show you what you want most." She sounded slightly guilty.

"The compass never lies," I answered stiffly. I saw Lizzie tense. Rolling my eyes, I crouched down beside her. "In all honesty," I whispered, "you can be in love with Jack if you want to. My only worry then would be of your broken heart. What I'm _not_ okay with is you, accidentally or otherwise, getting Jack to fall in love with you." Lizzie said nothing, but she visibly relaxed.

Jack came over and looked at the compass. I looked over Lizzie's shoulder at the reading. It was pointing directly at us.

"Yes, it does," Jack murmured. "You're sitting on it."

Lizzie's head shot up. "Beg pardon?"

"Move." Lizzie and I scrambled to our feet. Jack whistled at Norrington and pointed at the spot.

Norrington gave Jack a look. "How can we be sure this is the right spot?" He glanced at Lizzie and I.

I took a shovel from his hand. "Because while I had no idea of the exact location of the chest, I do know that it is around this spot."

"How?" Norrington scoffed.

I smiled. "I know things, Jimmy." I started to dig.

Jack shook his head. "Luv, you know you don't have to dig."

I turned to him. "Yes, I know. But although I have forgiven both you and Elizabeth, I still have quite a bit of pent-up anger in me, so I suggest for your sake and the sakes of Lizzie and Norrington, I suggest you let me dig." Everyone took several steps back.

I glanced at Norrington. "Of course, we can't let that other shovel go to waste, can we?" Jack and Lizzie chuckled. Norrington glowered but came over to help.

With two of us, the work went much faster, and with an outlet for my anger, I felt much better. I started whistling.

"Oh, will you just shut it?" Norrington snapped. Someone sounded like they needed a coffee break.

I glanced at him. "One of those people who hate exercise, eh? Well, please try not to get me in a bad mood again." I whistled again.

Norrington glared back. "Listen hear, you little –" He broke off as his shovel hit something with a thud. Jack opened his eyes (he was apparently meditating) as I banged my shovel down on the sand where Norrington did. _Thud_.

Norrington and I pulled our shovels out of the hole as Jack and Lizzie walked over. We all looked into the whole. Silently, I started brushing sand off the object. There was no doubt about it – this was the box that held the Dead Man's Chest!

Jack and Norrington pulled out the box. Jack then took my shovel and smashed the lock. I knelt down and opened the box. Remnants of a love lost – old letters, photos, and other heartfelt pieces of paper – littered the inside. Lizzie and Norrington picked up a couple letters curiously. "How romantic," I murmured softly.

Jack brushed aside the papers to reveal a small black chest. Of one accord, all four of us leaned in and pressed our ears against the cool metal.

_Thump-thump_. _Thump-thump_. _Thump-thump_.

"The Dead Man's Chest," I murmured. We all smiled.

Jack looked at me. "Good name for it."

"Thank you."

"It's real," Lizzie whispered.

Norrington's eyes were wide with shock. "You actually were telling the truth!"

Jack and I exchanged grins. "I do that quite a lot," Jack replied, "yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!"

I turned around. Will and Toby were standing only feet from us, panting and dripping.

"Will!" Lizzie breathed. She rushed into his arms. "You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" They kissed passionately.

I sighed happily. "Thank the Lord everything's back to normal." I turned to Toby, who was trying without success to get the seawater out of his pistol. "So Toby, besides all the stuff that has to do with Jones, how are you doing?"

Toby shrugged. "Not bad." He gave me a once-over. "You look considerably happier." I smiled.

So did Jack. "Miss Anderson here happens to be madly in love."

Toby looked at me, Jack, and the still-kissing Will and Lizzie. He scrambled backwards. "GOOD GOD, IT'S CONTAGIOUS!"

I laughed. "Easy, man. I've _been_ in love. Just not this much." I looked at Jack.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

Will and Toby looked at him. "Sea turtles, mate," Will replied. "Two pairs of them strapped to our feet."

"Not so easy, is it?"

Toby sighed. "That was sarcasm!"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will went on.

Jack looked confused. "You do?"

I sighed. "Here it comes."

"After you tricked us onto that ship to square your bet with Jones…"

Lizzie stared at Jack. "What?"

"What?" Jack echoed.

"…I was reunited with my father."

Jack smiled. "Oh, well…you're welcome, then."

Lizzie stormed over to Jack. "Everything you said to me…every word was a lie?!"

"Pretty much," Jack said shamelessly. "Time and tide, luv."

Will, Toby, and Lizzie rounded on me. "_Why didn't you tell us!?!?"_

I jumped, and then glowered at them. "Because…because the future is never set in stone. I was just calling it like I was seeing it. There was no way of knowing it would actually happen. Besides…none of you are hurt, right? You all made it out alive, right?" They were silent. "If I had told you, you all would have worried your heads off and made a fatal mistake." They nodded sullenly.

Will walked over to the chest and pulled out his knife and key. "Oi! What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will was silent as he slowly stood up. "Now, if you please," Jack said. "The key."

Toby's mouth opened. "He's not going to give up that easily, is he?"

"Nope," I answered as Will grabbed Lizzie's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

Jack grinned at him. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually!" Norrington pointed his sword at Jack, Will pointed his sword at Norrington, and after a confused pause, Jack pointed his sword at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest," Norrington explained. "I deliver it to him, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack noted.

Norrington smiled. "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Without another word, the three men sprang at each other, swinging their swords, racing down the beach, and lunging for the key. Elizabeth ran after them, shouting, "No! Stop it!"

Toby and I stared at them for a long moment. "You gonna get in there?" I asked Toby.

"No, I'm sort of on Will's side. He's fighting already, so…you gonna get in there?"

"Nah. Same deal, only with Jack instead of Will."

"Ah."

The two of us followed the group at a walking pace, relating on our experiences, including the game of Liar's Dice, Will working for Beckett, and the fight Jack and I had.

Norrington kicked Will, sending him sprawling on the sand. "Will!" Lizzie gasped. She knelt down beside him.

"Guard the chest," Will ordered, getting back up.

Lizzie stared at him incredulously. "No! This is barbaric!" The three ignored her and started moving again. Shrugging, Toby and I followed. Once it was clear the group would stay put for a bit, we sat down.

"You know," Toby said. "All teammates aside, I really do think Jack will win."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"What, you don't think he will?"

"No, I do; I'm just wondering how _you_ do."

Lizzie continued her rant, ignoring us. "Oh, FINE! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other! THAT WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING!"

"Well, think about it," Toby continued, getting slightly annoyed with all the yelling. "Will's fighting to free his dad and Norrington's fighting for normality, but Jack's fighting for his life."

I nodded. "Good point. You know, they're not just fighting for the key. In retrospect, they're all fighting over Lizzie."

"How so?"

"Well, Will's engaged to her, Norrington _was_ engaged to her before Will said he loved her, and Jack…well, you know."

Toby patted my back. "Sorry 'bout that. Must've been hard."

"I'VE HAD IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH WOBBLY-LEGGED, RUM-SOAKED _PIRATES_!" She started throwing rocks – terrible aim.

"Cool it, Lizzie!" I called to her. "They aren't gonna stop until one gets the key and the other two die. You know how men are."

Toby blinked. "Excuse me?"

I turned to him shamelessly. "I don't mean anything overly offensive, but you know, once a man gets a thought in his head, he becomes so incredibly _stubborn_. He lets go of all common sense and won't rest until his usually trivial desire is satisfied."

Toby opened his mouth, thought for a moment, and sighed. "You've got a good point." **(1)**

"ENOUGH!" Lizzie shouted finally. She thought for a moment. "Oh…OH! THE HEAT!" She fell onto the sand.

I gave Toby an exasperated glance, walked over to Lizzie, and leaned over her face. "That trick is a one-time deal. It worked once for you, once for me. It's not gonna work any more." Lizzie opened her eyes, shook her head, and sat up angrily.

"HEY!"

We both turned around. Pintel and Ragetti were tearing down the beach, the chest in tow. Toby was running after them. "COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Lizzie and I glanced at each other and took off after them. And right when the fight was starting to get good, too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we reached the forest, Lizzie and I caught up to Toby. "I've got an idea," I said breathlessly. "Follow me." I veered off into the deeper part of the forest. We ran in a large U shape. Once we came around, we were panting heavily, but we had ran right in front of Pintel and Ragetti.

Said pirates dropped the chest in shock. Toby and I pulled out our cutlasses. Lizzie reached for hers, but it wasn't there; Will had it. She smiled sheepishly at Pintel and Ragetti, who grinned. They pulled out their own swords. "'Ello, poppet," Pintel sneered. Lizzie took a few steps back, and Toby and I pointed our swords at them, Toby snarling like a wolf. They looked a bit nervous.

Suddenly, the ground shook. We looked to our left. Will and Norrington were fighting on top of the runaway mill wheel. Jack was running behind.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm missing this!" I laughed. Toby nodded in agreement.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, shrugged, and moved towards us.

I took a deep breath. "All right…two on two, that's not_ so_ bad."

All of a sudden, a barnacle-encrusted ax hit the tree beside us. We all looked behind Lizzie to see Jones' crew racing towards us.

"NOW IT'S BAD!" I shouted. Pintel and Ragetti handed Lizzie their swords, grabbed the chest, and ran. We all took off after them.

"Come on! Run!" Pintel yelled.

We hadn't run more than a few feet when Pintel and Ragetti tried to get around a tree. They ran on either side, banging the chest against the tree. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

We stopped running and turned to face our attackers. Elizabeth and I launched ourselves at the fish guys. Everyone's swords collided, the blades vibrating slightly. _"Where the hell is Toby?" _I wondered. Suddenly, a large, gray animal leapt over us and started slashing at the fish guys. It was Toby! But how…?

"How are you doing that?" I shouted, clashing with the bosun.

Toby looked at me briefly. "I can actually become a werewolf whenever I want. I'm just forced to at the full moon."

I shook my head, ducking as the bosun's sword slashed at where my head had been moments before. "And you couldn't have told us earlier?"

"Uh…sorry."

"Apology accepted, now help us!" Another fish guy was fighting with me along with the bosun.

Lizzie tossed a sword to Ragetti, who started fighting and running at the same time. Two cannon balls attached by a short chain wrapped around his ankles and sent him to his feet.

"Sword!" Lizzie shouted. Ragetti threw it to her, who tossed it to Pintel. I slashed at the bosun's stomach, sending seawater out in great bursts. The bosun collapsed, moaning.

"Sword!" Ragetti shouted. Lizzie tossed him her remaining sword.

Toby's jaws closed around the neck of the fish guy I was battling with. While he struggled against Toby's grip, I cut his legs off. "Talk about teamwork!" I said.

"You said it!" Toby agreed, sending the fish guys scattering with a blood-curdling howl. I saw the hermit crab guy take off with the chest, but I couldn't get to him.

We continued running until I spotted the chest, along with the hermit crab guy's head. "Help!" he pleaded. I ignored him and squinted through the undergrowth. I couldn't see Jack, but I remembered that here he'd ran off with the heart. I thrust my sword through a fish guy's chest, followed by a swift punch in a second guy's face.

Pulling my sword out of the first guy, I turned to see Pintel and Ragetti take off with the chest. "No!" I shouted after them. "Leave it! LEAVE IT!" They ignored me.

"TOBY!" I shouted. He looked up from his next victim. "WE NEED TO LEAD THEM TOWARDS THE BEACH! THE OTHERS WILL BE THERE SOON!" Toby nodded, reverted to all fours, and took off. I followed, glad that my gym teacher ran the class ragged with laps.

We broke out of the forest and raced through the water towards the boat, where Jack was fighting another fish guy – with an oar.

"Jack!" I shouted.

"Mary! Are you all right?"

"Fine! You?"

Jack shrugged, clanging swords with the fish guy. "I've been better!" Toby howled again, and Jack jumped. He stared at me. "Is he a werewolf?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"And it's the daytime?"

"Yup!"

"Not a full moon?"

"Apparently he could do this the whole time."

"Ah." I broke through the fish guys until Jack and I were fighting side by side.

Suddenly, the large group surrounding Lizzie was bowled over by the mill wheel. We all stared as it went a few more yards before finally falling over. Will and Norrington staggered out, their faces slightly green. They both collapsed twice before they looked well enough to fight. Will joined us, helping – who else? – Elizabeth fight off her group.

Norrington staggered off in the direction of the boat – and the jar. I felt my eyes narrow. "You bloody traitor," I growled. And after Jack and I saved him from a fate as a drunken nobody! I started making my way towards him, but I was blocked by the fish guys.

I shoved past him to see Pintel and Ragetti try to make their getaway. I raced to the front of the boat, Will running over as well. Pintel and Ragetti reached for their swords, but of course, Lizzie was still using hers. Will and I pointed our swords at them threateningly. They smiled, and then grabbed an oar and a net.

"Come on, Turner!" Pintel yelled, waving the net. We prepared to fight, but then Will spotted the chest. He picked it up. I raised my sword, but before I could do any more, our entire group was drawn to the boat.

Jack, seeing what was going on, slammed his oar against Will's head. He slumped over the side of the boat, out cold. Lizzie ran over to him.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with!"

"I will!" I volunteered. Lizzie glared at me. "What? You know he deserves it."

"We're not getting out of this!" Lizzie whispered.

"Not with the chest," Norrington agreed. "Into the boat!" He grabbed the chest.

"No way!" I protested. "What about the heart?!"

"We can't have just gone through all this and not end up getting it!" Toby added.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Norrington assured us. I glared at him and mouthed, "You stole it." His eyes flashed.

"You're mad!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Don't wait for me," was the reply. With that, he took off. The fish people, seeing him with the chest, snarled and rushed after him, completely ignoring us.

"I-I say we respect his final wish," Jack said simply.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed. We all leapt into the boat. There was a mix between a ripping and crunching sound, and Toby was once more in his human form, clothes a bit tattered.

"But Jack!" I protested. "What about the…?"

"Sh," he soothed. He leaned over and whispered, "It's in the jar of dirt!" He winked at me. I shook my head disbelievingly. How had he missed Norrington taking the heart and the Letters of Marque?

I looked back at the beach. It was deserted. Norrington was gone, and he had with him my last chance of saving Jack's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** I really don't mean anything against guys. Guys are a fundamental part of society. I'm only basing the observations on the behavior of Jack, Norrington, and Will.

Silverstar: This is not Norrington's finest moment here. R&R!


	12. Set in Stone

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 12! You all know what happens now…

**Myri78: **Good idea, but probably not. Thanks for reviewing!

**SparrowsVixen: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways:** This is why I hate Norrington. Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight226: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cat18: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HoodiesRsoft: **I think she was trying to, but no one was listening. JAR OF DIRT! Thanks for reviewing!

**maccus lover: **Your story's pretty good! Thanks for reviewing!

**SilverGhostKitsune: **Oooh, let me throw him next! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve: Set in Stone

**(Mary's POV)**

A few minutes after we got back to the Pearl, Will came to. Lizzie was kneeling next to him, and Toby and I were standing a few paces off.

"What happened to the chest?" Will whispered.

"Norrington took it to draw them off," Lizzie explained.

"Idiot," I growled.

Toby shook his head. "I don't get it. If Norrington hates us, why would he deliberately put himself in danger to save our skins?"

I shrugged. "He hates us, but he loves Lizzie."

Toby gave me a look. "You know, but you won't tell us, right?"

"Oh dear, how did you guess?" I said sarcastically. Toby growled. I smiled and walked in the direction of Jack. On the way, I spotted Pintel and Ragetti trying to hoist the longboat back onto the Pearl.

"You're pulling too hard!"

"You ain't pulling hard enough!"

I rolled my eyes and reached Jack just as Gibbs did. "Where's the commodore?" he asked.

"_Former_ commodore," I reminded him.

"Fell behind," Jack said simply.

Gibbs paused. "May prayers be with him…best not wallow in our grief!"

I laughed. "Best idea I've heard all afternoon!"

"The bright side," Gibbs said, following Jack to the helm. "is you're back, and made it off free and clear." I rolled my eyes, but had long since given up trying to tell Jack where the heart was.

Suddenly, a huge roar of water broke the general stillness, and the Flying Dutchman surfaced right next to us. "What was that you were saying?" I asked Gibbs.

I saw Toby lean over the railing to look at the ship. "Don't they have anything better to do than follow us around everywhere?!"

"Lord on high, deliver us," Gibbs praised, crossing himself. Jones could easily be seen.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said, smirking.

I shook my head. "Jack, don't –"

"Oi! Fishface!" Jones looked at him curiously. "Lose something? Eh? _Scungilli_!"

Gibbs and I exchanged a look. "And that means…what?"

Jack didn't answer. He was too busy falling down the steps. We all cringed. "That's gotta hurt," Toby winced.

"Got it!" Jack shouted, holding up the jar. He stood, grinning. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got! I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT!" he sang.

"Oh my God," I groaned.

Jones, apparently, didn't like being treated like that. The faces carved into the side of the ship opened their mouths, revealing a score of cannons.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack said quietly.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" Lizzie and Toby shouted.

"BRACE UP THE FOREYARD!" Will added.

"GET MOVING, OR WE'LL ALL SINK TO THE DEPTHS!" I shouted.

Gibbs spun the wheel as fast as it would go, turning us. A second later, the Dutchman fired at us. A couple shots broke through Jack's cabin. Pintel and Ragetti looked inside. As soon as they saw the advancing Dutchman, they screamed. "SHE'S ON US! SHE'S ON US!"

I looked back at the Dutchman. She was pulling out her triple guns. "Oh, bugger," I whispered. "LOOK OUT! THEY'RE BRINGING OUT THE _BIG_ GUNS!"

Both cannons shot simultaneously. Cannon ball after cannon ball was shot at us. Most of them missed, but those that didn't hit us hard.

Jack pushed Gibbs aside and took the helm. He turned the wheel, and we moved port. On the lower deck, I saw Will hand the line to Toby, shouting, "Make fast!" Toby took the line and pulled, fully opening the topsail.

Pintel and Ragetti put their hands on the railing, stroking it frantically. Pintel kissed it. "Go on, me darling! Show us what you got!"

"Come on!" I whispered to the Pearl! "You can go faster than this! I've seen you do it! Come on!"

As though she heard me, the Pearl shuddered and picked up speed. I looked back at the Dutchman. She was rapidly falling behind.

"She's falling behind!" I heard Lizzie shout.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs answered.

"We're the faster?" asked Will.

"That doesn't make any sense," Toby said, shaking his head.

I turned to him. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. The big advantage of the Dutchman is her ability to sail against the wind. But right now, we're sailing _with_ the wind, so…"

"We rob her advantage," Will finished.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. Will and Toby exchanged a glance. I knew what they were thinking, but I knew I couldn't stop them.

I backed off from the railing and raced back to Jack, mentally reviewing the next scene. My eyes widened. No…NO! They were going to send out…

"Jack," I whispered, my voice tight. He looked at me.

"They're giving up!" Marty shouted from the railing. The crew cheered.

"No!" I shouted. "No, they're not! They're gonna –"

I was interrupted by Will and Toby. "My father is on that ship," Will said to Jack. "If we can outrun her, we can take her."

"We should turn and fight!" Toby agreed.

I shook my head. "No, you guys…!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack asked, holding out the jar. "All one needs is the proper leverage." He placed the jar on the railing.

Suddenly, the Pearl stopped, and all of us lost our balance and fell to the deck. The jar of dirt fell to the lower deck, shattering. Jack whimpered and raced down the steps. He started shifting through the dirt, but the heart wasn't there.

Jack turned to me. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?!"

I looked at him. "I tried to warn you! Norrington has it!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh."

"We must have hit a reef!" someone shouted.

"NO!" I shouted.

"IT'S NOT A REEF!" Toby shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM THE RAIL!" Will added, pulling Lizzie away.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"I've been trying to tell you!" I shouted. "They're not giving up! They're sending out…!"

"The Kraken," Toby finished softly. The whole crew was silent with fear.

"TO ARMS!" Will shouted.

"LOAD THE GUNS!" Gibbs added. "DEFEND THE MAST!"

"It'll attack from starboard!" Toby told us. "I've seen it before!"

"Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will called out.

I took a deep breath and went to find Jack. He was running in the direction of the boats. "Jack, wait!" I called. He turned around. He looked relieved to see it was me.

I threw my arms around him. "I know what you're gonna do, Jack. I can't stop you, but I just want you to know…no matter what happens, I will always love you. That's the truth."

Jack gently kissed my cheek. He had tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Mary. And I always will."

I reluctantly let go, wiped away my tears, and raced below deck. Staggering under the weight of a cannon ball, I pushed it into a starboard cannon and rushed around to the fuse. Pintel handed me a match. I lit it and waited, trying to keep my thoughts away from Jack. _"He's running…but he's gonna come back. And once he does…" _I held the match away from my face, fearful it might go out from my tears.

I looked through the hole. Pale green, slimy tentacles were completely blocking the cannon. "Can we fire now?" I asked Will, my voice thin.

"Easy, boys!" Will answered. For once, I ignored the sexism.

"Will?" I heard Lizzie call from above deck.

"Steady! Steady."

"_Will_!" Toby this time.

"Hold…hold…"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel said.

"WILL!" Lizzie and Toby.

"SCREW THIS!" I shouted. "_FIRE_!" I lit the fuse.

The pirates didn't need to be told twice. All the cannons went off at once, turning the water red with the Kraken's blood. I heard the Kraken roar.

Will and I raced above deck, me grabbing an ax. The tentacles slunk back underwater, and the crew cheered.

"It'll be back," Will whispered. "We have to get off the ship!"

"There's no boats!" Lizzie answered.

"HEY!"

I looked over at Toby. He was in his werewolf form again, observing the wreckage of the longboats. "We're a boat short!" I caught my breath.

"Pull the grates!" Will shouted, ignoring Toby. Get all the gunpowder into the net in the cargo hold!"

"Aye, we'll blow the Kraken out of the water!" I shouted.

Will grabbed a gun and handed it to Lizzie. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," Lizzie replied.

I ran back below deck to the cargo hold. I rolled a barrel of powder into the net, then turned to Gibbs. "We only have six barrels!"

Gibbs nodded and rushed to Will. "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!"

"Then load the rum!"

The whole crew was silent.

"You can't drink it in Davy Jones' Locker!" I shouted.

"Aye," Gibbs said sadly. "The rum, too!." The crew moaned and I raced back on deck.

I leaned over the railing and squinted. Sure enough, I could see Jack's boat heading back to Isla Cruces. I wiped away a tear. This might be the last time I'd ever see him.

"Oh, you coward," Lizzie whispered beside me. I tried to contradict her, but my throat was too dry for speech.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered and groaned. "Oh, shit," I whispered.

"Not good!" I heard Toby growl.

The Kraken's tentacles shot up out of the water. They reached in through the holes, smashing the cannons. I gripped my ax and raised it above my head.

"HAUL AWAY!" I heard Will shout.

"HEAVE!" Gibbs told the men. "HEAVE LIKE YOU'RE BEING PAID FOR IT!"

"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!" Marty yelled. Slowly, the net filled with powder and rum barrels was raised above the deck.

I chopped at one of the tentacles, tears streaming down my face. I cut off the very tip of the tentacle, and the Kraken roared. I looked back briefly. Jack's boat had stopped moving.

One of the tentacles slammed down right next to me. I screamed and ran to the other side of the ship, casting one last look at Jack. I couldn't see clearly, but I thought I saw the compass.

I grabbed a gun lying on the deck. I aimed at one of the tentacles and pulled the deck. The Kraken didn't make any more sound than it already was, so I couldn't tell if I hit it.

I looked up to see Will climbing the net, looking to see if it was clear. "CLEAR?" Lizzie shouted.

"HIGHER! HIGHER!" The net was raised. Suddenly, the Kraken smashed the pulling device, dropping the net several feet.

I saw Toby run past me. Howling, he closed his jaws around one of the tentacles. For one heart-stopping instant, he was lifted into the air. Then, he let go of the tentacle and hit the deck with a thud. I chopped at the Kraken, but it wasn't affected at all.

Above the deck, Will shouted to the Kraken, "Get me! I'm over here! Come on!" The tentacles swirled around him. I ran next to Lizzie. "Now!" Lizzie cocked the gun, but the net was swinging too fast. She couldn't aim.

"Shoot!" Will shouted. "Elizabeth, shoot!"

"Just do it!" I added.

"I can't!" she replied. "Not with Will up there!"

Suddenly, one of the tentacles wrapped around her ankle and dragged her back. Lizzie screamed. I ignored the fallen gun and closed my hands around Lizzie's wrist. "Don't worry! I got you!" The Kraken pulled harder, and I was being dragged along, too.

I felt the pressure leave as Ragetti brought his ax down upon the monster. "Thanks!" I told him.

"Thank you!" Lizzie told me, her voice high-pitched.

I smiled. "Don't get used to it."

We looked back to see one of the pirates grab the gun. He aimed for the net, but a tentacle grabbed him and flailed him through the air. The gun dropped onto the upper deck. Lizzie and I raced up the broken steps after it. Another jolt, and we had to crawl. Lizzie grabbed the gun as the same time a boot stood on it. Lizzie tried to push the boot off, but then we recognized him.

"Jack!" I shouted. I stood and grabbed his arms. "You have to get off the ship!"

"What, and leave you to die?" he replied. He scooped up the gun. "I don't think so." I looked to see Will fall from the net. Wordlessly, Jack aimed and shot.

Time seemed to slow as the bullet zoomed towards the net. Then the entire thing exploded, sending several tentacles aflame. The Kraken roared louder than ever and pulled its tentacles back underwater. All was quiet. I looked around. Only me, Jack, Will, Lizzie, Toby, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton (parrot included) were alive.

"Is it dead?" Toby asked after a moment. He was back in human form, clutching his pistol and breathing heavily.

"No," Gibbs whispered. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship," Jack answered softly. "Into the longboat." He walked off.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs protested.

I answered for Jack. "If we time this right, Jones will think we were dragged down. Someone would've seen that explosion. If we wait on Isla Cruces, we'll be safe."

"But –"

"She's only a ship, mate." He was silent.

"They're right," Lizzie said. "We have to head for land."

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel murmured.

"It's a lot of water," Ragetti added.

"It'll seem like a lot _more _water if you don't hurry! Now get in the boat!" I ordered.

"Abandon ship," Gibbs said finally. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." I started moving off, but stopped. If Jack was staying, so was I.

"Mary," Jack whispered. "Get in the boat."

"No," I whispered. "Not without you."

Jack's eyes brimmed with tears. "You have to, luv. I won't have you die."

"But Jack –"

Jack came over and hugged me tight. He kissed the top of my head. "I know this isn't easy, luv, but you _must_ go."

"I love you, Jack," I whispered.

"I love you, too. And I will forever. Know that."

Slowly, painfully, I started down the ladder. As I lowered myself into the boat, I tried without success to ignore the conversation above.

"Thank you, Jack," Lizzie said.

"We're not free yet, luv."

"…You came back. I always knew you were a good man." I looked up at the deck to see what I'd dreaded the whole voyage: they were kissing. I felt my breath quicken. Tia was wrong. Nothing had changed. Jack was going to die.

The click of handcuffs confirmed my fear. "It's after you, not the ship," Lizzie whispered. "It's not us...This is the only way, don't you see?...I'm not sorry."

"Pirate," Jack answered.

I looked down, begging for a miracle. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the hat off my head. My gaze followed it as it flew onto the deck. I couldn't see where it landed.

I looked at Lizzie climbing into the boat. I shook my head. "Murderer," I hissed. No one heard, but Lizzie froze at my gaze.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked shortly. His face was deathly calm.

Lizzie matched his stare. "He elected to stay behind and give us a chance."

"No," I whispered. "NO!" I lunged at the ladder, but Toby and Gibbs held me back. "NO! SHE'S LYING! JACK"S TRAPPED! HE CAN'T GET OFF! NO! NO! LET ME GO! JACK!"

"We can't let you go back there!" Toby puffed, straining. "You'll die!"

"If I don't go, Jack will die! LET GO OF ME!"

"Go!" Lizzie ordered, and Marty let go of the rope. It was too late.

"NO!" I wailed. "JACK!" I looked up at the Pearl, tears streaming. Jack, to my surprise, had already escaped, but wasn't jumping off. He had his cutlass in one hand. In the other, he had my hat. He pressed it against him, crying and whispering. I read his lips: "Mary…I'm sorry, Mary…I'm so sorry."

The sight renewed my strength. "JACK! NO! GET OFF THE SHIP! JACK!" He looked at me sadly and clutched my hat closer. All I could do was watch as the longboat sailed off.

I watched, terrified, as the Kraken rose out of the water. It's tentacles slammed down upon the ship, crushing it. Slowly, slowly, the Pearl was dragged to the depths.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "JAAAAAAACK! NO! OH PLEASE, GOD, NO!"

I vaguely felt Toby and Gibbs let me go, and heard soft condolences. But I didn't hear them. It was though a void had opened within me, sucking in everything and letting out one thought: _"Jack Sparrow is dead."_

As I lost myself to the void, I could swear I heard a voice: _"Forever is a long time, luv. But I'll always be here. I'll wait for you." _I felt my body freeze, someone call my name, and then there was silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar:………………R&R.


	13. Explanations

Aaaah! Freaky Fish People!

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 13! I know I'm updating like crazy, but I'd rather finish the story quickly. This chapter shall be the last, but will clear things up about Mary!

**Wolfen-Ways:** Thanks for reviewing!

**SilverGhostKitsune: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Toby, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen: Explanations

**(Mary's POV)**

I don't know how long I stayed like that, hunched over in a waking coma, a living nightmare. But when awareness returned to me, the longboat was sailing down the river to Tia Dalma's shack. I looked around. Hundreds of people stood waist-deep in the water, holding candles and crying. When the boat passed close to them, one would reach out and touch my shoulder. I did not pull away but let the hand stay until the boat moved on.

I coughed quietly. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to survive.

The boat quietly came to Tia Dalma's shack. Gibbs helped me onto the steps. I stepped out of the boat, but found I could not stand. Gibbs and Marty hauled me to my feet and helped me to the door.

Will knocked. A moment later, Tia opened the door. Her face was grim. Without a word, she ushered us inside and went to another room, murmuring something I couldn't understand.

Toby and I sat down at the table. I briefly looked up to see Lizzie sitting on the other side of the room. Will tossed his dagger on the table repetitively. The sound was like my heartbeat: cold, hollow, alone.

Tia returned with tea. She passed the cups around the room. When she came to Lizzie, Lizzie looked away without taking the cup. "Against the cold," Tia told her, "and the sorrow." Lizzie wordlessly took the cup.

Tia came to me last. She held out the cup, but I shook my head. Tia placed the hot tea in my shaking hands. "If ya do not now," she said, "then ya never will again." I took a few small sips and placed the cup down on the table.

"It's a shame," Tia said to Will. "I know you're thinking dat wit the Pearl, you could have captured de devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will replied. "The Pear's gone…along with its captain." I felt tears fall down my face. Toby's hand closed over mine.

"Aye," Gibbs said. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." I tried not to look at Lizzie.

Gibbs raised his cup. "To Jack Sparrow."

Ragetti raised his cup. "Never another like Captain Jack."

"One in a million," Toby agreed, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel sobbed.

"He was a good man," Lizzie murmured.

I raised my cup. "He was never forgotten in life. Death shall be no different." My voice wavered. "May he finally find peace, and may his spirit watch over his crew…amen."

"Amen," the pirates echoed. We all took a drink.

Will looked over at Lizzie. She hadn't drunk, either. "If there was anything could be done to bring him back…Elizabeth…"

"Would ya do it?" Tia asked. "Hm?" She looked at Lizzie, and then at me. "What would you…hm? What would any of you be willing to do, hm?" She paused. "Would ya sail to de ends of de earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?" We were all silent for a moment.

"Aye," Gibbs said.

"Aye," Toby said, standing.

"Aye," Pintel said.

"Aye," Ragetti said. He and Pintel stood.

"Squawk! Aye!" The parrot said.

"Yes," Lizzie whispered.

"Aye," Will said. Everyone looked at me.

I slowly stood, breathing raggedly. "If there was…anything…I don't care how great the task…I don't care how impossible…if I could be with him again…I'd do it."

"All right," Tia said softly. "But if ya go and brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end…den you will need a captain who knows dose waters." We all looked at the stairs.

I heard the thud of boots on the wooden steps. Toby sucked in his breath. "It…it can't be!"

"It is," I told him.

Barbossa stopped in front of us, smirking. "So tell me," he said conversationally. "What's become of my ship?" The monkey landed on his shoulder. Barbossa took a bite of an apple and chuckled.

Suddenly, Tia clapped her hands, whispering words I couldn't hear. I closed my eyes. I heard a soft melody, like Jones' music box. When I opened my eyes again, everyone except Tia and I were frozen where they stood. Time had stopped.

I looked around. "What…what…?"

Tia chuckled. "Dey are not meant to hear dis yet." She quietly walked over to me. "You want an explanation, yes?"

I felt my eyes widened. "Tia…why? Why did you bring me here?"

"Ah. Dat story begins wit de movies. Ya see…in de movies, things always end well. Jack, Will, Elizabeth…all can perform on deir own. But here, outside of the movies…dat is impossible. Dey do not have de physical and moral assistance."

I blinked. "So…this world…is real? And it's different from the movies?"

"Yes. And someone else is needed to help us all. I tried to look into your world, to find someone to bring here. Only one from your world can turn de tide, make dis world like de movies. And when I looked, I found…"

"Toby." I looked over at his frozen form.

"No. He doesn't have what is needed. But him brother…"

"Brother? Toby has a brother?"

"Not anymore. When Toby was taken in by Barbossa's crew, all onboard, including Toby's brother, perished."

This is really starting to get confusing. "So, if Toby's from my world, but his brother was needed, why is he her?"

"When de time came for Toby's brother to come to us, him was holding him little brother. Toby left him world and entered dis one. Him cannot remember him old world. He was too young."

Tia put a hand on my shoulder. "Since Toby could not fulfill de path set out for him brother, I had to find someone to take him place. I had to find someone who was brave…adventurous…clever…and one wit a kind heart."

I shook my head. "Tia…"

"Dat was you, Mary Anderson. You were never happy wit your life. You wanted adventure, freedom…but could not find away to get it." She smiled. "And den…de Curse of de Black Pearl. Ya saw, and ya knew."

I remembered my thoughts in the theater. It was though something had stirred inside of me, something big. I loved that movie. I saw it three times in two weeks, and the rest was history. I nodded. "I was obsessed."

"No, child. You embraced your destiny. In some part of ya, ya knew dis was your fate."

I looked down at my wrist. "My bracelet?"

"I needed to find a way ta bring you here. I had ta use something you held or wore often. And den one day, when ya turned sixteen, I found what I needed. Ya never let go of dat bracelet."

I took a deep breath as it all sunk in. So all this…all the endless hours watching Pirates, talking about it with my friends…this was my _future_? "Am I…going back?"

"Ya must, child. Tomorrow brings de next chapter of ya life."

I blinked. "Tomorrow? What's…?" And then it hit me. "At World's End," I breathed.

Tia brought her hands together and closed her eyes. "When ya know de movie as well as de first and second, den you shall return."

"Tia, wait." Tia opened her eyes. "I need to know…does Jack…_really_ love me?"

Tia smiled. "You've heard de answer before."

I shrugged. "If anyone knew the real truth, it would be you."

Tia rested a hand on my shoulder. "Him love ya with all him heart, child. Him last thought were of you."

I didn't smile – I don't know if I ever would – but I felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Tia closed her eyes as murmured words I couldn't hear. My bracelet began glowing again. I sighed softly. "I'll be back, Jack. I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mary!"

I opened my eyes. I was once again lying in my bed. I looked around. Everything was as it had been, except for one thing – my hat was gone. It was still with…

I gently put my head in my arms as tears fell again. _"Jack…"_

"MARY! Get down here!"

"The movie starts in twenty minutes! We need to go!"

I leapt up, wiping my eyes. "Coming! Don't leave without me!" I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I raced downstairs, where Rebecca, Lisa, Joey, and Celia were waiting. I sighed. Everything was back to normal.

I took one last look at my bracelet. "Don't leave without me," I whispered, and rushed out the door.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Naturally, I can't post the next story until AWE comes out in stores. Rest assured, when it does, I'll be ready. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


	14. Note from Silverstar

Hi guys. I'm just letting you know that looking for the script on-line isn't working. The computer won't load the page, and everyone says the script is false, anyway. So, it looks like we'll have to wait for the DVD release. I put the estimate around November, maybe Christmas. I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You make this story even better with your comments. Special thanks to Wolfen-Ways for the use of Toby. Thanks also to Feng Yue for attempting to send the AWE link (I know you told me not to reply; I just had to tell you it wasn't there. Sorry for replying. :( Get well soon!) I love you all!

Silverstar


End file.
